Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es demasiado brillante para su propia seguridad y un castillo como Hogwarts, por enorme y mágico que sea, se hace demasiado pequeño para satisfacer su curiosidad y mantener su vida suficientemente entretenida. ¿Qué queda? Solo meterse en problemas. Lo que sea por no caer en el aburrimiento. / Crossover Potter!Lock 20 días Post Epílogo HP / Johnlock & Otras COMPLETO
1. Lechuzas

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al Reto 20 días Potter!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Lechuzas**

La primera vez que Mycroft Holmes recibió, en su humilde escritorio como asistente del asistente del Ministro de Magia, una lechuza de la directora McGonagall del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería informando que su hermano menor, Sherlock, se había visto involucrado en un incidente que incluía visitas a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, comida robada de las Cocinas y Oposición a la Autoridad, Mycroft solo pudo pensar "_Ya se había tardado_".

Cuando años más tarde, ya en su posición de asistente del Ministro de Magia, entre la ida y venida de lechuzas del colegio que informaban la enorme cantidad de detenciones e infracciones de su hermano, una lechuza le informó que Sherlock, en compañía de su inseparable John Watson, estaban al borde de romper el record de detenciones impuesto hace más de veinte años por los legendarios Gemelos Weasley, héroes de guerra, Mycroft solo pudo suspirar y saber que "_Hogwarts tendrá un nuevo Record_".

Cuando tiempo después, en un verano, la lechuza fue esta vez de su novio y auror, Gregory Lestrade, informándole que Sherlock había ensuciado la escena de un crimen que era investigado por el mismísimo Harry Potter, Mycroft solo pudo llevar una mano al rostro y pensar que el Mundo Mágico debía prepararse para cuando el año siguiente su hermano saliese por fin de la prisión contenedora que era Hogwarts, sin ningún tipo de restricción mágica, al ser mayor de edad.

—Le doy un mes fuera de Hogwarts antes de que el mismísimo Potter le ponga la varita en el pecho y le exilie al mundo muggle— murmuró para sí mismo mientras cogía su sombrero, su paraguas y se dirigía a ver a quien debía sobornar para que liberasen a su hermano.

Esperaba que no fuese a Potter o seguramente eso no sería bonito. No sería nada bonito.

۞ _**Finite Incantatem**_ ۞

* * *

_Aquí el primer drabble de los 20 días. La verdad es como una Introducción, como más o menos contextualizar como serán el resto. Universo Potteriano, Sherlock y John en Hogwarts, Mycroft trabajando en el Ministerio, Lestrade siendo Auror y eso. _

_Pensé en hacer que Mycroft fuese Inefable (tiene toda la pinta) pero luego decidí que mejor se quede de asistente del Ministro, asistente que realmente es jefe y anda limpiando todas las cosas sucias, ya sabéis. Quizás llegue a Ministro de Magia o quizás no, nadie sabe._

_Este fic es principalmente Sherlockeano. Eso significa que aunque saldrán los personajes de Harry Potter, tendrán un papel más bien incidental y de contextualización. Aunque quizás algunos de los hijos puedan tener más relación con Sherlock y John, o quizás algunos adultos ser cercanos a Lestrade (o a Mycroft, quien sabe)._

_Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Porque soy tramposa, es muy probable que en unas horas (cuando mi reloj diga 00:00) suba el segundo drabble. En general no me gusta hacer cosas tan cortitas._


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sombrero Seleccionador**

A lo largo de todos sus años en Hogwarts y sus constantes visitas a la oficina de la directora, Sherlock había visto una gran cantidad de veces el Sombrero Seleccionador. Uno de los grandes misterios de la mismísima magia, rompiendo leyes Aritmánticas y de conocimiento básico, como es la Imposibilidad de darle personalidad a un objeto inanimado.

No habían sido pocas las veces que le había preguntado a la Directora o a sus profesores, incluso a los fantasmas (jamás hay que mirar en menos la valiosísima información que los seres espectrales pueden ofrecerte, por su gran cantidad de tiempo en este mundo), pero no había sacado ninguna conclusión lógica.

Al parecer el Sombrero no solo tenía Personalidad, sino que se podía meter en tu cabeza –como había podido notar el primer día en Hogwarts cuando le había enviado a Ravenclaw luego de dudar un rato con Slytherin– y también podía mantener objetos escondidos, como se sabía había hecho en la legendaria Batalla de Hogwarts al entregarle al profesor Longbottom la Espada de Godric Gryffindor con la que habría acabado con Nagini, el último de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Objetos con capacidad para esconder cosas no habían pocos, formas de entrar a la mente ajena tampoco, no había más que ver que en el mismo colegio se enseñaba Legeremancia y Occlumancia. Sin embargo que eso lo realizase un _Sombrero por Si Mismo_ era bastante extraordinario. E imposible.

Extraordinario e Imposible, todo lo que necesitaba Sherlock Holmes para considerar un misterio lo suficientemente interesante para ser analizado.

—¿Conseguiste la capa, John?— preguntó a su amigo que entraba por fin al salón abandonado cerca de las cocinas que solían ocupar para sus encuentros. Demasiado lejos de sus torres, pensaba el Gryffindor, pero tenía el espacio y la soledad suficiente para los experimentos del Ravenclaw.

—Si la conseguí— asintió el rubio quitando el cabello de sus ojos, con una mueca incómoda —No me gusta mentirle a Albus, Sherlock— le comentó por enésima vez mientras le entregaba la capa que se deslizaba como agua entre los dedos.

El más alto observó con la misma fascinación de siempre la tela, sabiendo que esa debía ser la legendaria Capa de la Muerte, la Reliquia que se le había entregado al menor de los Peverell en la leyenda, y que probablemente había llegado a los Potter al ser herederos de ellos. Todo el mundo debería saberlo, si tuviesen árboles genealógicos tan precisos como los de la mansión Holmes. Lo que daría él porque esa Capa fuese suya… aunque por supuesto que preferiría tener la Varita de Sauco. La Piedra de la Resurrección siempre le había parecido la Reliquia más inútil.

Al ver la mirada fastidiada de su compañero, Sherlock echó la capa por encima de ambos, sonriéndole mientras se volvían invisibles para el mundo.

—¿Qué le dijiste para que te la prestase?— preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar con John pegado a su espalda, saliendo ambos del salón. Ya estaban un poco grandes para la capa, en segundo se les arrastraba un poco, pero ahora en séptimo Sherlock estaba seguro de que a veces se les verían los pies. Gracias a Merlín que John no era más alto.

—Le dije que iba a liarme con una ravenclaw, ¿no te jode?— soltó irónicamente a media voz, haciendo que Sherlock sonriese.

—Buen gryffindor, buen gryffindor— le felicitó apenas escuchando el suspiro ajeno.

Era jueves y todos los jueves a las siete la profesora McGonagall hacía la Inspección Semanal a las cocinas. Sherlock y John lo habían descubierto a la mala hace años, cuando habían sido descubiertos sobornando elfos para que les diesen golosinas fuera de hora. Lo divertido es que ninguno quería golosinas, era solo que Sherlock quería comprobar la teoría de que si los elfos de Hogwarts eran sobornables. Era una información vital en caso de que hubiese un homicidio que nadie excepto un elfo podría haber cometido.

Agazapados contra la pared frente a las gárgolas de piedra que custodiaban la entrada a la oficina de la Directora, esperaron pacientes a que se hiciera la hora. Puntual como un reloj, la anciana profesora bajó por las escaleras, moviéndose la gárgola para dejarla pasar.

Casi como que supiese que estaban allí, dio una mirada hacia la pared, pero no detuvo su paso alejándose rumbo a las cocinas. El sonido de sus tacones les siguió llegando hasta tiempo después que se hubiese perdido por el pasillo.

—Es la hora— murmuró Sherlock apresurándose y John siguiéndole afirmándose de la túnica del ravenclaw para no quedarse atrás.

Luego de susurrar la contraseña ("_Hagrid_" desde que el anciano profesor semigigante hubiese fallecido hace unos meses) ambos subieron las escaleras rápidamente, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían.

Al entrar a la oficina de la Directora, no les costó nada encontrar con la vista el sombrero. Y aquí venía la razón de haber traído la capa. En las paredes de la oficina muchos cuadros, algunos más antiguos que otros, contenían a los viejos directores del colegio. Sherlock podía ver a varios de sus antepasados allí, pero no había venido a una visita familiar. Necesitaba hacerse con el sombrero y que nadie supiese que había sido él o el castigo sería legendario. _De nuevo_.

Con una mirada a Watson ambos se asintieron y caminaron con estudiada tranquilidad por el cuarto, para no provocar ningún ruido. Si alguno de los cuadros les escuchó, no hizo gesto de ello, y nadie se dio cuenta cuando el sombrero desapareció bajo la capa.

Rápidamente salieron de la oficina, cerrando la puerta que antes había estado abierta, ya no importándoles si los cuadros se enteraban de que había habido alguien allí. John les sacó la capa de encima y miró apremiante a Sherlock.

—¡Ya tienes lo que quieres! Póntelo rápido antes de que vuelva la Directora— murmuró rápido mientras guardaba en el fondo de la mochila la capa, en una cubierta falsa. No quería que fuesen a revisarle y encontrasen la capa de Albus allí.

Sherlock no perdió tiempo y se encajó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el cabello oscuro, sintiendo como la magia envolvía el objeto, despertándolo de su sueño.

— Hum, Hum, Hum. Un Holmes. Vieja y pura familia, llena de mentes cual más brillante. Tu mente es brillante, sin lugar a dudas, pero la pregunta es qué haces aquí, cuando mi trabajo seleccionándote ya fue hecho hacía años, ¿hummm? O es que acaso su selección te ha dejado insatisfecho, ¿hummm?—.

Sherlock solo pudo chasquear la lengua con molestia, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—Tú sabes para que estoy aquí, puedes leer mi mente. Quiero saber cuál de los fundadores fue tu creador. O cuales. O si fue alguien ajeno. Quiero saber cómo lo hicieron, como rompieron las leyes básicas de la magia. Quiero saber si puede hacerse de nuevo— susurró bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que John no le escuchase, mirándole con sorpresa.

El sombrero se tomó su tiempo de pensar ("_Hummm_") y cuando Sherlock ya se sentía con la suficiente rabia como para probar si el _Avada Kedavra_ era eficaz sobre objetos inanimados con personalidad, por fin habló. Y no solo habló. Sino que cantó.

—_La unión de la Magia fuerte es,  
mucho más que lo que se podría imaginar.  
Salazar y Godric, frío y calor,  
más unidos jamás podrían estar.  
Cuando la magia rompe sus propias goznes,  
ni siquiera la inmortalidad es imposible de alcanzar.  
Si respuestas buscar, joven Holmes,  
tu mente tendrás que aprender a elevar_—.

Completamente irritado, Sherlock se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirlo.

—¿Una canción? ¡No quiero una estúpida canción! Quiero saber que hicieron los fundadores para crearte. Seguro que lo planeó Rowena y Hufflepuff te cosió, ¿no? Esto es una estupidez, quiero que me expliques ahora…—

—… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí y utilizando sin permiso un objeto mágico único e invaluable? — completó la pregunta con voz glaciar la Directora McGonagall desde lo bajo de las escaleras mirándoles hacia arriba.

John tragó saliva y Sherlock detuvo sus movimientos mirando con una expresión puramente sorprendida, sin rastro de temor, a la anciana.

Cuando horas más tarde se encontraban fregando con traperos muggles los baños del segundo piso, Sherlock hizo tronar los dedos llamando la atención de John quien le miró enseguida.

—¡Ya entendí!— exclamó provocando que su amigo arrugase la nariz y preguntase que qué había entendido —Creo, no, estoy seguro de que Gryffindor y Slytherin follaban juntos, y ese estúpido sombrero es su hijo. Murió y para que no se fuese al otro lado lo volvieron sombrero. ¡Brillante! Fue el estúpido de Gryffindor el que hizo esa aberración contra la naturaleza, por eso Slytherin se fue— se golpeó la frente como si la respuesta hubiese sido obvia todo el tiempo.

El sonido del trapero de John golpeando el suelo hizo que el ravenclaw voltease a mirarle con desconcierto. ¿A qué venía esa imagen horrorizada?

—¡¿QUÉ PUTO HONGO ALUCINÓGENO TE COMISTE, SHERLOCK HOLMES?!—.

Como cada vez que eran castigados, John Watson se juró que no se volvería a dejar arrastrar por su amigo a ningún estúpido acto que fuese contra las reglas. Lástima que se llevase jurando eso desde primer año y nunca hubiese podido decirle que no.

۞ _**Finite Incantatem**_ ۞

* * *

_Segundo capítulo del reto de Potter!Lock, este salió bastante más largo. Les advierto que esto será así, algunos largos otros cortos. Dependiendo de lo que me inspire cada título._

_Por si no quedó suficientemente claro, Sherlock y John están en 7mo año. Sherlock en Ravenclaw y John en Gryffindor. John es compañero de cuarto con Albus Severus Potter, y son amigos cercanos (de otra forma no me lo veo prestándole la capa). Como Albus va en 7mo, James Sirius Potter ya está graduado (en la Academia de Aurores, donde lo verá Lestrade c:)_

_Cualquier tipo de duda, falta de coherencia, ortografía o ideas (se aceptan todaaaas) envíenme un review. Uno chiquitito me hace inmensamente feliz y me anima a escribir más c: así que sin temor._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Poción Multijugos

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Poción Multijugos**

La primera vez que Sherlock y John hicieron poción Multijugos fue a comienzos de segundo año. Sherlock lo hizo para "_Ganarle al Elegido_" ya que en la biografía no autorizada de Harry Potter (_no, no escrita por Rita Skeeter_) se decía que el-niño-que-vivió con sus amigos había realizado una Multijugos a mediados de su segundo año.

La hicieron perfecta (no gracias a John, que era bastante malo con las pociones) y quedó allí guardada por mucho tiempo. Habían hecho un caldero King Size completo y Sherlock había echado mano a sus conocimientos sobre la Sección Prohibida (y algunas preguntas indiscretas a su hermano Mycroft) y habían conseguido echarle unos ingredientes extras que la hacían imperecedera y de efecto ligeramente retardado (veinte minutos para que ocurriese la transformación).

No la probaron hasta tercer año, cuando Sherlock engañó a John dándosela a beber y consiguiendo que se transformase en Filch durante toda una hora, venganza de alguna cosa a la que el Gryffindor se había negado (por una chica, probablemente).

Y había quedado guardada en el fondo de sus baúles, hasta ahora.

—Estoy aburrido— fue toda la explicación que dio Sherlock luego de contarle a John su plan para esa tarde de sábado. El rubio gryffindor se apretó el puente de la nariz ligeramente exasperado, intentando entender la situación.

—Entonces… porque te aburres piensas convertirte en Marshall Creevey y tratar de seducir a tu primo Scorpius, solo porque crees que entre ellos hay una tensión sexual suficiente para hacer que tu primo engañe a Albus. ¿Lo entendí bien?— preguntó sintiendo la irritación en el fondo del estómago.

—Sí, lo entendiste bastante bien, pero omitiste la parte donde tú tomas las fotografías y luego chantajeamos a Scorpius— sonrió satisfecho Sherlock juntando las palmas de sus manos y pegando sus dedos índices a sus labios —Eso le enseñará a no andar soltando rumores desagradables sobre Moriarty y yo, es una venganza excepcional—.

—¿Por qué no le crees a Scorpius cuando te dijo que fue el mismo Moriarty y no él quien esparció los rumores?— se quejó John dejándose caer sobre la cama de Sherlock , mientras miraba al techo sintiendo el estómago apretado.

—Porque vi a Scorpius reírse y comentarlo ¡Sé que fue él! Puaj, al menos hubiese sido con alguien más. O contigo. ¿Pero Moriarty? Prefiero a un hipogrifo—.

El corazón del gryffindor se había acelerado al escucharse nombrar, pero luego simplemente suspiró, acomodándose en la cama azul viendo como el más alto se paseaba por el cuarto, planeando cada paso, previniendo cada eventualidad.

John volvió a suspirar y cruzó sus piernas observando los rasgos de Sherlock. Era tan inteligente pero tan ciego.

—¿Seguro que por eso quieres usar la poción Multijugos?— preguntó conociéndole suficientemente bien.

La caminata de Sherlock se detuvo de golpe, girándose levemente hacia su amigo y finalmente rindiéndose, explicándole que realmente la poción no era imperecedera totalmente, sino que le quedaba uno o dos meses de vida útil y que era una lástima que se perdiera así.

Los ojos del Gryffindor brillaron y le aclaró a Sherlock de que no había porqué perderla. Había muchas formas entretenidas de gastar la poción Multijugos, sin tener que recurrir a venganzas infantiles.

* * *

Dos días después, la mañana del lunes, el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts fue un completo caos.

Algún inescrupuloso había conseguido de alguna manera cambiar por poción Multijugos las pociones de limpieza bucal de todos los chicos y chicas de séptimo año de las cuatro casas, provocando que en medio del Gran Comedor comenzasen a transformarse uno por uno todos los alumnos en distintos compañeros, provocando pánico y furia en la mayoría de los afectados. Aunque no faltaban los que estaban muy divertidos, como a los afortunados chicos que les había tocado convertirse en chica y no dejaban de jugar con sus propios senos, ante la furia de las dueñas originales.

John y Sherlock, ambos convertidos en el otro, solo se sonrieron en medio del Gran Comedor desde sus respetivas mesas, mientras la Directora amenazaba hasta con expulsión para los culpables. Suerte que ambos estaban seguros de no ser descubiertos al menos por esa vez.

Más lejos, Scorpius Malfoy convertido en Jim Moriarty (el que estaba convertido en una chica hija de muggles, para su dolor), apenas se atrevía a mirar a Albus que llevaba en ese momento el cuerpo y la cabellera del guapo Marshall Creevey y que insistía en hablarle.

John solo suspiró mientras negaba ante la estúpida venganza de Sherlock. A pesar de que pasasen los años, seguía siendo un niño.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Esta vez quise poner un poco más de presencia de personajes Potterianos, lamento si no salió tan bien como había imaginado. Albus y Scorpius son pareja aquí, y Scorpius no ha engañado a Albus (ni lo hará). Es solo la mente sobreactivada de Sherlock que ve que Scor le parece atractivo Creevey. ¿Qué, es delito mirar?_

_Imaginé a Scorpius y a Sherlock primos porque Sherlock es puro y casi todas las familias puras tienen de una u otra forma alguna unión familiar en el mundo de HP, así que ambos son primos son parte de sus respectivas madres y ya. ¿John? Creo que quedará como mestizo._

_¿Moriarty? Ya veremos más de él y Sebastián Moran, espero. Por el momento, ambos son Slytherin, compañeros de Scorpius, aunque no muy amigos suyos._

_Espero que salga pronto un tema que me deje escribir sobre Lestrade y Mycroft. ¡Gracias por Leer!_


	4. Engaño

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Engaño**

Cuando James Sirius Potter tiene su primera mañana como Auror en Entrenamiento fuera de la Academia casi dos años después de entrar, se ve acabando bajo las órdenes de un Auror Prior que le mira penetrantemente como si no le interesase su apellido. Ambos están en una de las salas de entrenamiento de la Oficina de Aurores, rodeados de artefactos y espacios para mantener a todos esos viejos veteranos en suficiente forma para sus casos diarios.

El Auror Prior no deja de mirarle y James comienza a sentir un leve escalofrío por la potencia de esos ojos marrones. El cabello entrecano (herencia probablemente, no se ve mayor) brilla por las luces que mágicamente iluminan la sala. James traga saliva, pero mantiene su pose erguida.

No es novedad para él de todas formas el que le miren así. En la Academia de Aurores, probablemente por presión de su padre, ningún profesor fue blando con él. Al menos no en demasía. Habían algunos que esperaban mucho de sus acciones, o le felicitaban más profusamente que a otros estudiantes, pero nada extraordinario que diese cuenta de algún tipo de favoritismo suficiente para ser anotado.

Ante la mirada dura del Auror G. Lestrade, nombre que decía el uniforme oficial del mayor, James tuvo la seguridad de que con él no tendría ningún trato preferencial.

—¡Auror en Entrenamiento Potter! ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?—.

—¡Si, señor! ¡Estoy aquí para mis pruebas de aceptación para entrar a su servicio, señor!— dijo con voz firme y siempre mirándole a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar como siempre le habían indicado. Un Auror jamás podía desviar la mirada, ni siquiera ante un superior —¡Estoy aquí para impresionarle y para hacerle desear que yo sea su ayudante, señor!—.

La mirada del Auror Prior pareció brillar con una gota de orgullo, pero esta rápidamente se desapareció dejando solo dureza.

—Entonces comenzaremos con las pruebas enseguida, Novato—.

Cuarenta minutos después, luego de diversas y agotadoras pruebas de ocultación, rastreamiento, occlumancia, vuelo y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, venía la última prueba. La prueba final Los duelos con varitas.

El Auror le miraba con fuerza y James sintió que todo su agotamiento se hacía aún más pesado al ver la dureza de la mirada. No lo había hecho mal en las diversas pruebas, aunque había recibido burlas por su vuelo (a pesar de ser el mejor cazador de su generación) y pullas entre todos los golpes en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese Auror no tenía compasión para él. Le destrozaría en el duelo de varitas probablemente, y James tendría que esperar un mes antes de que le asignasen a otro Auror Prior para que le tomase las pruebas.

Cerró sus ojos un momento apretando sus párpados mientras relajaba su respiración para ahogar los quejidos de sus músculos por la paliza recién recibida y sacó su varita. Si iba a caer, al menos lo iba a hacer luchando hasta el final, quizás eso impresionase al Auror. Y entonces escuchó la voz de Lestrade, pero lejos, no frente suyo como debería haber sido.

—Ya, está bien. Creo que ya comprobaste suficiente sus habilidades, y el tiempo se te está acabando, Jefe Potter. Yo por mi parte estoy satisfecho, el chico está destrozado y aun así iba a enfrentarse a ti en un duelo de varitas. Comprobaste su demencia, por lo menos— cuando James abrió sus ojos marrones creyó que estaba viendo doble, ya que habían dos Lestrade frente a él. Uno agotado por la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con sudor cayendo de su torso descubierto, y el otro fresco como una lechuga, sonriendo sin su uniforme oficial.

¿Había dicho Potter?

—Joder, Greg, al menos me hubieses dejado acabar de patear el trasero de mi hijo antes de interrumpirme— se quejó el Lestrade sudado, mientras de pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar frente a la mirada anonadada de James.

Su corto cabello castaño con canas había cambiado con un pelo alborotado y negro, mientras que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un penetrante color verde, que rápidamente fue cubierto por las gafas que el verdadero Lestrade le extendió. Una cicatriz era oculta por el flequillo y su sonrisa era inconfundible.

—¡¿PAPÁ?! ¡MALDICIÓN!— exclamó James retrocediendo un paso cuando frente a él quedó un acalorado Harry Potter, sonriéndole burlonamente —¿Tomaste Poción Multijugos solo para joder conmigo? Esto debe ser una broma— se quejó escupiendo al suelo mientras los mayores solo reían.

—Pues para ser tu viejo, bien que te destroce en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, _nene_. A ver si vas a tener ganas de seguir llamándome _marica_ después de esto— sus ojos brillaron en burla, mientras James sonreía de medio lado.

—Pues para ser un marica, golpeas bastante bien, _Mami_— le devolvió la puya James mientras Harry le apuntaba con un dedo amenazante, pero aun bromeando.

—Más respeto niño, mira que soy el _Elegido_—.

Ambos Potter se rieron juntos mientras Lestrade negaba con la cabeza antes de darle una palmadita en la espalda a su Jefe y amigo, indicando que se iba y que les dejaba solos.

—Y tú, jovencito— le habló a James antes de retirarse del todo, cuadrándose el joven enseguida provocando que ambos hombres sonrieran, Harry muy orgulloso —Te espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, la última del tercer piso. Si llegas tarde pensaré en hacerte mis propias pruebas, estás advertido. Y yo no soy tan clemente como tu padre—.

—¡Si, señor!—.

Mientras más tarde le enviaba una lechuza a Mycroft contándole la novedad de su nuevo ayudante, Lestrade se quedó meditando en cómo Harry bromeaba con su hijo sobre el hecho de ser homosexual. Pensó en cómo hasta hace unos años el serlo era motivo de vergüenza familiar y lo más común era tenerlo guardado, solo para ti, hasta el día de tu muerte. El cómo eso había cambiado drásticamente tenía todo que ver con la elección de pareja del Elegido luego de su divorcio, la asistencia legal de la Jurista Mágica Hermione Granger, y también por el gran y desconocido aporte intelectual de Mycroft Holmes. Su Mycroft.

Antes de empezar con su papeleo diario, Greg hizo una nota metal de besar fuertemente a su pareja esa noche cuando llegase a casa.

۞ _**Finite Incantatem**_ ۞

* * *

_Me quedé picada con la poción multijugos, I know, debía usarla un poco más. Al menos el título tiene algo que ver ¿no? Pobre James, fue totalmente engañado xD_

_Pude usar a tres de mis personajes favoritos aquí, que ya están fuera de Hogwarts y que por lo tanto no pueden ser molestados (por el momento) por Sherlock. Aquí Harry es pareja de Draco y es el Jefe de Aurores, por eso es jefe de Lestrade que es un Auror Prior (puesto superior de Aurores, estoy casi segura de que lo leí en __**El Fabricante de Pociones**__. Como al parecer Rowling nunca inventó un Escalafón de Aurores, esto tendrá que servir por el momento). James es un novato, aún estudiante, ya que la Academia dura tres años (debe llevar año y medio allí aproximadamente). Su puesto como ayudante es como su trabajo en terreno, es más de papeleo que de acción, espero, porque no tiene la experiencia aún. Lestrade le guiará._

_Si hay algún otro tema que me inspire para Aurores, quizás meta a Anderson y a Donovan, a ver qué sucede._

_Ojalá que les haya divertido c: ¡Muchas gracias a Deadloss, Andromeda-chan y a Gruneblatter por sus bellos reviews! –emocionada– Espero que les siga gustando!_


	5. Primera Cita

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, AS/S, H/D Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Primera Cita**

Greg Lestrade nunca va a olvidar la primera cita que tuvo con Mycroft Holmes.

Naturalmente que en ese momento él ni había imaginado que era una cita, y de hecho no le llamaría así hasta años después cuando el mismo Mycroft la nombrase como "_La Cita_". Aunque él, sin llamarle cita, jamás había olvidado esa ocasión.

Mycroft había sido el típico slytherin empollón que la comunidad estudiantil suele ignorar en la biblioteca. Era tan típico que era horrible en los deportes, como cualquier empollón, tal como habían corroborado durante todo el primer año en la clase conjunta de Vuelo de ambas Casas, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Mycroft nunca le había llamado realmente la atención a Greg, más que por sentir hacia él una lástima pequeña por apenas ser capaz de elevar la escoba a su mano. Greg era un deportista nato, casi parecía que había nacido sobre la Escoba y McGonagall se vio en apuros cuando la profesora Sprout le exigió que le dejase entrar al equipo de Hufflepuff a pesar de ir en primero, teniendo que aceptar. Por eso ver a alguien tan malo en algo que para él era tan sencillo le provocaba lástima más que orgullo propio. Si algo Greg Lestrade no era, eso era vanidoso.

Cuando un día en su segundo años buscaba en la biblioteca un libro para un trabajo de Transformaciones y le dijeron que la última copia la estaba usando Mycroft Holmes, Greg ni siquiera dudó en acercársele a preguntarle si podían compartir el libro.

Greg Lestrade era un hijo de muggles. Pero no era cualquier hijo de muggles, era un hijo de muggles Hufflepuff y miembro del equipo de Quidditch de su casa desde primer año. Era una celebridad en Hufflepuff y entre algunos de otras casas, y jamás le habían molestado por algo como la impureza de su sangre, así que no conocía limitaciones algunas en el ámbito en el que podía relacionarse con los demás. Para él no había diferencias de clases ni castas, criado en una sociedad plenamente democrática hasta los once años antes de enterarse de que ese no era del todo su mundo.

Sin embargo Mycroft si conocía las diferencias y sabía cuáles eran las limitaciones respecto a las relaciones. Quizás el mundo mágico había cambiado desde la Segunda Guerra de Voldemort, pero la mayoría de las familias puras protegían con celo sus tradiciones aún ahora. Mycroft sabía que no era lo mismo relacionarse con Hufflepuff que con un Slytherin, así como que las relaciones sociales deberían mantenerse entre los de tu misma clase. Lo sabía y aun así asintió a la petición de Greg, sin comentario alguno, solo dándole una profunda mirada.

Se sentaron juntos y avanzaron en el trabajo casi sin hablar por una hora, que fue cuando Greg rompió el silencio apuntando a unas largas tiras verde oscuro que había estado observando que el Slytherin comía mientras estudiaba.

—¿Por qué comes eso? Una chica de quinto las come y dice que son horribles— le preguntó con las cejas fruncidas sin comprender como alguien podía querer comer algo que claramente se veía muy desagradable.

Mycroft le miró a los ojos penetrantemente y luego de unos momentos claudicó consigo mismo y le explicó, lento y calmado, que era una tira de unas poderosas algas mágicas que ayudaban a quemar las calorías extras.

—Tengo un metabolismo lento y subo de peso extremadamente fácil, es por eso que debo estar constantemente en régimen— finalizó volviendo a su trabajo, ignorando la expresión sorprendida del hufflepuff que pronto volvería a llamar su atención.

—¿Pero no es más fácil hacer algo de deporte y ya? No puedes estarte controlando lo que comes todo el tiempo— un puchero en sus labios y Mycroft no había podido resistir el sonreír un poco.

—Apesto en el quidditch. Las risas en las clases de Vuelo del año pasado deberían haber hecho que lo notases, Lestrade. Además no tengo tiempo, debo estudiar— finalizó volviendo a mirar sus pergaminos, humedeciendo su pluma en la tinta negra.

—¡Pero si ya eres el mejor de nuestra generación! No necesitas estudiar más, Holmes— se opuso el hufflepuff apoyando la mejilla en la mesa y mirándole hacia arriba. Mycroft le miró entre intrigado y divertido por la actitud infantil del otro, una que él nunca había visto en nadie más. Quizás en Sherlock, cuando no le dejaban hacer lo que deseaba —El deporte debería ser una obligación, como en los colegios muggles. Así no te verías obligado a comer esa cosa y seguro que te divertirías— murmuró con una mueca fácilmente confundible con un puchero.

Mycroft le confesaría tiempo después a Greg que se había sentido muy conmovido al ver al hufflepuff enfurruñado en su nombre, y que había sido eso lo que le había llevado a aceptar la invitación que le había hecho para el sábado siguiente practicar con la escoba, a pesar de que él sabía que apestaba en eso.

Ese sábado no aprendió a jugar Quidditch, pero luego de un par de meses de juntarse sagradamente cada sábado por la mañana, lloviese o tronase excepto cuando había un partido oficial, Mycroft era lo suficientemente bueno para servirle a Greg para entrenar y hacer ejercicio bastante para poder dejar de comer esas asquerosas algas que, tal como el hufflepuff había supuesto desde el primer momento, Mycroft odiaba.

Lestrade nunca olvidaría ese primer día, porque había sido el paso para una fuerte amistad entre él y el slytherin, sin importarle lo que pensasen los demás de esa relación. Y esa amistad luego se transformaría en algo más, en algo mucho más importante. Lo más importante. Entonces ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

* * *

Mycroft Holmes nunca va a olvidar la primera cita que tuvo con Gregory Lestrade.

Fue en segundo año, una mañana de sábado en el campo de Quidditch, donde el hufflepuff pasó tres horas enseñándole a volar recto con la escoba. Estaba nublado, pero no llovió hasta que terminaron de volar. O intentar hacerlo. Mycroft se cayó tres veces de corta altura, y las tres veces Gregory se rió. Sin embargo las tres veces también le ayudó a levantarse y le dijo con esos ojos que brillaban como el sol ausente que "_no pasa nada_" y "_vuélvelo a intentar_". La última vez que Mycroft lo intentó ya no volvió a irse hacia los lados.

Tal como en un día no se construyó Roma, Mycroft en un día tampoco aprendió a jugar Quidditch. Tampoco se enamoró en un día de la risa, ni los ojos, ni del cabello tempranamente cano del hufflepuff. Pero en ese día dejaron los apellidos de lado y comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres –_Gregory, le diría siempre Mycroft, a pesar de que el otro insistiese que su nombre es Greg_–; en ese día se rieron juntos por primera vez y comenzaron a ignorar el hecho de que eran un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff, un Sangre Pura y un Hijo de Muggles, para ser simplemente ellos. Greg y Mycroft.

Quizás ese no fue el día que se enamoró de Greg Lestrade, sin embargo Mycroft siempre recordará esa primera cita, porque fue en ella donde se dio cuenta de que ese chico "_es capaz de hacerme hacer cosas que nunca pensé que haría_", mientras corrían juntos al castillo entre risas al ser mojados por la lluvia de medio día con las escobas firmemente cogidas de los mangos, resbalando en el barro, pero sin caer ni una sola vez.

Y no ha cambiado de opinión en todos esos quince años siguientes que llevan uno al lado del otro. Amistad transformada en algo más, lo mejor de su vida. Greg Lestrade sigue siendo la única persona en el mundo que es capaz de hacerle hacer cosas que jamás imaginó que haría. Y con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón lleno de amor.

۞ _**Finite Incantatem**_ ۞

* * *

_Oh, maldición. Realmente amo esta pareja. Este pequeño capítulo me llenó de ternura, aunque esté hecho un asco. En mi mente era más tierno, lo juro._

_Pues eso, la primera cita de Mycroft y Lestrade, con apenas 12 años, realmente ni piensan en estar enamorados, pero con el tiempo notarían que realmente esa fue la primera –fangirlea– cuanta ternura._

_Espero que les haya agradado, al siguiente ya regresamos con Sherlock y John, lo prometo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! Les adoro!_


	6. Hogsmeade

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

A John Watson no le interesaba el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes era realmente un genio. No le importaban las razones que hubiese tras su genialidad o sus tretas absurdas en búsqueda de más conocimiento. Solo sabía qué hacía años se había visto atrapado por la tormenta que significaba ser su amigo y que durante todos esos años había intentado escapar, con resultados más que infructuosos.

El gryffindor sabe que Sherlock no soporta saber de un misterio y no poder resolverlo. Que se ha metido en más problemas que el legendario trío dorado de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley y muchos otros antes que ellos, todos juntos. Y que los profesores (directora incluida) sienten una debilidad especial hacia el joven Holmes que le impiden cumplir la constante amenaza de expulsión contra su persona. O quizás era simplemente que muchas veces las acertadas deducciones del ravenclaw les habían servido a los mismos catedráticos para resolver misterios excepcionales a lo largo de todos esos años. Razón por la que el resto de los buscapleitos de Hogwarts solían odiarle profundamente, por todas las veces que habían sido delatados por el joven detective.

Sherlock, a pesar de su apariencia débil y alargada, era increíblemente bueno con los puños y la varita. Quizás John era mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Sherlock era capaz de transformar en roedores los zapatos de sus enemigos con un simple movimiento de su varita, ocasionando pánico y una victoria por default. A lo largo de los años aquellos que odiaban a Sherlock Holmes iban en aumento y también se iban haciendo más inteligentes, aprendiendo que no era demasiado bueno atacarle en solitario y en un lugar de fácil acceso del profesorado, como era un pasillo.

Así que el lugar ideal era en Hogsmeade, y con un gran grupo de enemigos todos dispuestos a conseguir una tajada de venganza.

—Sherlock, creo que esta no es una buena idea— murmuró John tragando saliva.

Se encontraban en una calle cerrada, cercana a la Oficina de Correos de Lechuzas y a la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, siendo acorralados por al menos quince muchachos, todos de quinto hacia arriba, de diversas casas y siendo liderados por un sonriente Jim Moriarty, que mantenía a su lado a su amigo y protector, Sebastian Moran, que jugaba con su varita de forma amenazante totalmente serio.

Era sábado en Hogsmeade y tenían un comité de bienvenida esperando por ellos. Hurra.

Por su parte, Sherlock lucía su típica sonrisa llena de seguridad, sin mostrar ni por un momento si se sentía intimidado ante todo ese grupo de buscapleitos a los que había cabreado descubriéndoles ante los profesores. A todos menos a Moriarty. Ese estaba allí solo por la diversión. Era demasiado listo para dejarse atrapar, para molestia del ravenclaw.

—¿Qué pasa, Holmes? ¿Sacaste a pasear a tu novia?— preguntó una voz desde atrás del grupo, ocasionando risas entre los demás. John sintió sus mejillas encenderse un poco, pero solo apretó la varita en su mano.

—Oh, ¿sienten envidia? No se preocupen, seguro que en el bosque prohibido hay algunos _Escregutos de Cola Explosiva_ que estarían felices de acompañarles a tomar el té— les respondió alegremente Sherlock para luego poner una mueca —Aunque seguramente rechazarán a los Slytherin, a esos no los quieren ni los Escregutos—.

Ignorando la oleada de murmullos airados de las serpientes del grupo, otro (un hufflepuff) alzó la voz.

—Que malos somos, el joven Holmes está enfadado porque estamos interrumpiendo su cita— comentó con voz falsamente apiadada —Ellos que iban felices a tomar el té donde _Madame Tudipié_ y nosotros les fastidiamos el día. La señorita Watson va a llorar—.

Antes de que John pudiese defender su honor a golpe de varita y Sherlock pudiese decir algo acerca de la señorita Watson (algo como que Harriet, ya graduada, podría con todos ellos con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos cerrados), una fuerte e imponente voz se impuso por sobre las risas de los matones.

—¡A ver! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí, criajos?! Me van despejando enseguida esta calle si no quieren que les hechice hasta que sus pedos huelan a aliento de dragón y les quemen los pantalones. Alá, desaparecer—.

Ver al legendario Ron Weasley, héroe de guerra y codueño de Sortilegios Weasley, salir con el ceño fruncido y casi escupiendo fuego, fue más que suficiente para que todos se alejasen rápidamente de allí. Los últimos en irse fueron Jim y Sebastian, ambos mirando fijamente a Sherlock y John, antes de retirarse con dignidad sin darle mirada alguna al hombre mayor.

—Slytherins— escupió al suelo el pelirrojo antes de voltear a ver a los únicos dos que quedaban allí, repasándoles con la mirada— Holmes y Watson ¿no? Siguen siendo inseparables por lo que veo, Rose tenía razón—.

—Señor Weasley— le saludaron ambos, John con un respeto y admiración completamente sinceros, y Sherlock ligeramente lacónico.

John había visto un par de veces al señor Weasley tanto en algunas visitas a la casa de Albus como por la obligada visita a Sortilegios Muggles de cada vez que iba al Callejón Diagon. La tienda se había vuelto el lugar de encuentro de todos los chicos que miraban un poco más allá de los libros. No habían solo bromas horribles de esas que odiaba Filch, también habían inventos grandiosos que siempre valía la pena conocer. Sherlock solía decir que a él no le llamaban la atención, pero las veces que John le obligaba a visitar la sucursal de Hogsmeade siempre veía sus ojos brillar un poco.

Sherlock por su parte había visto varias veces más a Ron Weasley a lo largo de su vida, al menos desde que su hermano había tomado un lugar importante en el Ministerio de Magia, tal como la mujer del pelirrojo, Hermione Granger. Le había visto en eventos sociales y fiestas privadas, casi siempre acompañado del gran Harry Potter. Mientras Harry siempre solía mirar a Sherlock con un gesto de "_Te estoy vigilando_" por las veces que se había metido en problemas con los Aurores por involucrarse en sus casos (al comienzo eran solo lechuzas airadas por la estupidez de los agentes gubernamentales, para luego hacer acto de presencia en las escenas del crimen en verano), Ron solía llamarle y preguntarle por si eran cierto los rumores con los que llegaban sus hijos Rose y Hugo sobre que Sherlock y John ya habían roto el record de sus hermanos gemelos. A Sherlock le irritaba hablar de los castigos, porque para él todos eran injustos ya que solo estaba haciendo un bien para la comunidad de Hogwarts resolviendo esos misterios, sin embargo sí le entretenían sus charlas porque en ellas el pelirrojo muchas veces dejaba escapar piezas de información muy útil que luego servirían.

Sin llegar más lejos, así había descubierto acerca de ese pasadizo secreto que unía Honeydukes con Hogwarts. Y muchas cosas más.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, señor Weasley— le agradeció sinceramente John mientras cogía unas cajas vacías con la marca de "_Sortilegios Weasley_" para dejarlas en la basura, que al parecer era el motivo de que el hombre pelirrojo hubiese ido al callejón.

—Aunque estábamos bien y no era necesario— agregó rápidamente Sherlock, sin hacer movimiento alguno por ayudar.

—Bah, da igual. Odio las luchas con desigualdad de número, y si es por joder a un Slytherin, pues mucho mejor— sonrió de medio lado el mayor mientras se deshacía de sus cajas, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a John en agradecimiento —Tenemos varias novedades en la tienda ¿quieren venir a ver? Y pueden contarme acerca de si es cierto de que habéis intentado robar el Sombrero Seleccionador como me contó Neville— preguntó entre risas, empujando a ambos chicos para que les acompañasen camino a la tienda —Sí que tenéis cojones, chicos. Les juro que George se retorció porque a él y a Fred no se les había ocurrido hacerlo en su época—.

—Fue por motivos netamente aritmánticos y en post del conocimiento, señor Weasley— le aseguró con seriedad Sherlock —Era justo y necesario para poder resolver uno de los más grandes misterios de nuestros tiempos. No fue una travesura cualquiera—.

—Por favor no le cuentes tu teoría sobre Salazar y Godric, ¿sí?— le suplicó John mirándole con ojitos lastimeros solo ganándose una mirada descreída de su amigo.

Pero Sherlock si la contó y Ron Weasley se rió hasta que lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Pasaron gran parte del resto de la tarde con él, John explorando la tienda y Sherlock escuchando sobre magia que parecía imposible hasta que alguien consiguió encontrar la forma. En esas horas se les unieron Rose y Hugo, que habían sido la razón de que su padre viniese a la sucursal ese día, y al llegar la hora de regreso al castillo, el señor Weasley les dio a ambos bolsas de bromas de "_Cortesía_" mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

En el camino John se fue charlando todo el tiempo de Quidditch con Hugo, mientras un poco más atrás Sherlock se veía enzarzado en una violenta discusión con Rose sobre Aritmancia imposible. Cuando la chica claudicó ante la ferocidad de los argumentos del ravenclaw, John solo le pudo dar una mirada de disculpa a su compañera de casa, sorprendiéndose un poco de la sonrisa en los labios de ella. Al parecer Sherlock no era el único que se divertía con discusiones imposibles.

El rubio intentó no pensar en el nudo que se mantuvo en su estómago hasta que se separaron de la chica en el Gran Comedor.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Les juro que intenté meter un poco de romance, pero simplemente no se pudo. Bueno, al menos los enemigos saben que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro c:_

_Disfruté mucho poder meter a Ron de mayor. Pensé en que fuese George, pero creí que me bajaría la melancolía por Fred, así que mejor Ron._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias mil por sus reviews, no saben como me alegran! ❤_

_Especialmente un abrazo grande a Kokoro Yana, que no puedo responderle sus reviews al no estar logueada. ¡Gracias por dejarme un lindo comentario en cada capítulo! Hace mi corazón saltar ❤_


	7. Práctica de Quidditch

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Práctica de Quidditch**

Si Sherlock tuviese que decir cuántas veces alguien (alguien estúpido) le ha preguntado a John "_¿Por qué andas siempre con Holmes?_" no podría dar una cantidad exacta. Habían sido muchas, realmente muchas veces.

Desde su propio hermano Mycroft, a los profesores, compañeros y, en general, todo el mundo que le detestaba y envidiaba por su inteligencia. Una vez incluso escuchó a un elfo doméstico preguntándoselo al rubio en las cocinas del castillo, el muy atrevido.

Y el insulso de John solo era capaz de sonreír y encogerse de hombros, como si no supiese la razón. Como si no la supiese.

(_Pero la sabe. John sabe perfectamente porque no es capaz de alejarse de él, y Sherlock también lo sabe, solo que ninguno habla de eso_)

Nunca, jamás, ninguna persona le ha preguntado a **ÉL** porque siempre anda con John. Bueno, a excepción del sociópata de Moriarty, pero él no cuenta como persona.

Nadie le pregunta porque anda con John, si es tan simple y aburrido. Rubio, con sonrisa con hoyuelos, ojos transparentes y expresión casi siempre calmada. Jugador estrella de Quidditch, Gryffindor y mestizo. Que siempre dice "_Buenos días_", "_Por favor_", "_Permiso_" y "_Gracias_" frente a todas sus acciones. Hasta Filch es condescendiente con él y en más de una ocasión el viejo conserje chilló ante un castigo que la Directora hubiese impuesto para ambos por igual, reclamando que debería castigársele mucho más a él que al gryffindor porque "_Es obvio que él es la mente tras la fechoría, directora_".

Nadie se preguntaba por qué él, que rechazaba la compañía de mentes mucho más brillantes (excepto la de Irene Adler, una slytherin graduada el año anterior), aceptaba la inocente simpleza de John a su lado. Nadie se preguntaba porque si él jamás había demostrado una afición por el Quidditch, nunca se perdía ningún entrenamiento ni partido del Gryffindor, ignorando incluso los de su propia casa.

Nadie se lo preguntaba, porque todos encontraban normal el querer pasar tiempo con John Watson. Todos querían hacerlo en verdad, tenía fans, hombres y mujeres por igual, que le seguían a cada partido y gritaban por él. Que leían y recortaban cada columna que escribía en el Periódico de Hogwarts, y que le prometían ir a animarle cuando tuviese que hacer la prueba para la Academia de Medimagia.

(_Él también tenía sus fans, muchas gracias. Sus artículos en el Periódico de Hogwarts estaban entre los más leídos y solía recibir muchas lechuzas de admiradores, solo que el incendiaba enseguida las insulsas y vacías, como las de chicas que le pedían citas, y no las respondía como John con palabras pintorescas y halagos vacíos que hacían que sus lectoras se volviesen locas_)

Pero al final del día, cuando tocaba hacer lo realmente importante (resolver casos, _naturalmente_, de eso estaba hablando) John era a él quien buscaba. Ni a chicos ni chicas que besaban el suelo bajo el que pasaba, solo a él. Y eso le hacía sentir bien, por supuesto, porque John podía ser un hombre simple (hace tiempo que ya no era un chico), pero Sherlock no cambiaría su compañía por la de nadie. Y sabía que John tampoco cambiaría la suya.

A menos que alguna descarada se atreviese a pedirle una cita, como estaba ocurriendo en ese mismísimo momento, tal como podía ver Sherlock a la distancia con los labios apretados.

La práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor había acabado hace tiempo, pero John se había quedado en el campo con Albus Potter y Hugo Weasley un rato más practicando jugadas especiales. Las fans no se habían ido y Sherlock se había deslizado hacia el pasillo de los vestidores (_dónde gracias a los fundadores_, no se permitían chicas) para atrapar a John y poder hablar con él antes de que se duchase. Sin embargo alguien se le había adelantado.

Albus y Hugo llegaron a los vestidores dándole una mirada entre interrogante y pícara, saludándole mientras seguían a las duchas. Sherlock no quiso ni pensar en la mirada elocuente de Albus, mientras seguía esperando a que su amigo llegase. Y cuando llegó solo pudo apretar los dientes. John se veía irritantemente feliz.

—Tenemos trabajo esta noche, gryffindor— le dijo bloqueándole el paso. John se permitió lucir algo desconcertado, pero ni por eso dejó de sonreír.

—Sherlock, te dije que no puedo meterme en problemas esta semana. El sábado es el primer partido de la temporada y no quiero que me suspendan por un castigo absurdo— se sopló el húmedo cabello de la frente, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha mirando a los ojos del ravenclaw. Sus mejillas se veían encendidas por el entrenamiento (no quería pensar que era por esa… chica) y su mirada transmitía mil emociones. Sherlock debía confesar que parecía algo lastimoso, así como un cachorrito abandonado en medio de una tormenta —Además, tengo esta noche una cita con Sarah de Hufflepuff— sonrió ampliamente golpeando el bate en su pierna suavemente —¡Llevo meses esperando esto!—.

Corrección, se veía como un apestoso chucho infiel que le movía la cola a cualquier perra que se le pasase por el frente. Sherlock solo pudo gruñir cruzando sus brazos.

—Hace meses ni siquiera sabías de la existencia de Sarah Sawyer— le corrigió irritado el pelinegro —Además ¡Te necesito esta noche! Habrá acción en el bosque prohibido, hierbas venenosas, quizás un encuentro con centauros y con un poco de suerte saber el verdadero origen del Calamar Gigante. Sabes que es un misterio que aún no podemos resolver desde tercero—.

—Sherlock— dijo John como advertencia—No— se negó mientras el detective ponía su cara. Esa cara a la que sabía su amigo no podía negarse. Podía ver su resolución tambalearse en su mirada —Agh, ya te dije que no. Tengo que ducharme, un partido el sábado y una cita esta noche. No, es no— insistió como última palabra desviando su mirada antes de irse farfullando rumbo a las duchas dejando al ravenclaw solo. Sonriendo.

Nadie preguntaba nunca porque Sherlock siempre estaba con John, pero si alguien lo hiciese era muy poco probable que Sherlock contestase. Si lo hiciese tendrá que comenzar a explicar que lo hacía porque John siempre le decía que no, para luego de un tiempo claudicar en un sí, y entonces la gente pensaría que Sherlock solo lo quería para usarlo y eso no era verdad. Al menos no toda la verdad.

Si tuviese que explicar que era lo que sentía cuando estaba con John Sherlock no podría ponerlo en palabras, sino que en un color: blanco. Si le preguntasen porque si Sherlock siempre consideraba que los comentarios de John eran estúpidos seguía preguntándole su opinión, Sherlock tendría que decirle que debajo de toda esa estupidez, debajo de toda esa simpleza e inocencia tan gryffindor y tan mestiza, había otro tipo de fuente de brillantez.

Cuando James Moriarty le había preguntado hace años que hacía perdiendo el tiempo con alguien tan ordinario como John Watson, Sherlock solo le respondió que John era cualquier cosa menos ordinario. Moriarty no le entendió por supuesto, y Sherlock tampoco quiso explicar más.

John Watson le había escogido a él como compañero, contrario a la creencia popular de que había sido él quien había escogido al gryffindor. Y eso, de por sí, era extraordinario. Esa elección por si sola volvía extraordinario a John.

Y por eso mismo Sherlock sabía que esa noche, justo después de la cena, Sarah Sawyer, de sexto de hufflepuff, se quedaría sola en lo que debió ser una cita pero que no lo sería, porque su acompañante estaría en otro lugar esa noche. A pesar del cansancio de la práctica, a pesar del partido del sábado, y a pesar de que le hubiese dicho que no. John Watson estaría con él.

_Y eso era extraordinario._

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Sherlock me cuesta horrores escribirlos, porque Sherlock no piensa como la gente normal y luego de que he escrito todo me da la sensación de que nada se entiende ;A; lamento eso._

_Otra cita rota, por culpa de Sherlock. Supongo que el pobre de John ya está acostumbrado xD_

_Espero que les siga gustando, y gracias a las personitas que se toman dos segundos y me dejan un hermoso review ;A; hacen que me den más ganas de escribir esto ¡Gracias!_


	8. Primer Partido

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Primer Partido**

Castigado. Castigado el día del partido. A la hora del partido. Y lo peor era que era su culpa y ni siquiera podía quejarse con Sherlock. Él era quien le había seguido después de todo, a pesar de que horas antes le había dado argumentos irrefutables de porque no podía meterse en una aventura esa semana. Había que joderse.

McGonagall se había puesto especialmente ingeniosa y decidió que ya que les gustaba tanto andar chismorreando con los cuadros a altas horas de la noche iban a tener que pulir y arreglar todos los marcos de las pinturas del castillo. Todos. Y sin magia alguna, porque podía dañar la vida de los lienzos. Sin lugar a dudas la habían cabreado y los castigos habituales ya no eran suficientes para contenerlos, según ella.

John se sentía agradecido de cualquier forma de que ella hubiese pensado que eso era todo lo que habían hecho esa noche y no notase sus túnicas sucias. Si de alguna manera la directora hubiese sabido de que cuando fueron descubiertos por el profesor Longbottom a las tres de la madrugada interrogando violentamente a unos cuadros (idea de Sherlock, por supuesto) venían recién llegando del Bosque Prohibido, seguramente ahora si hubiesen sido expulsados. Estaban en el límite, lo sabía, sin embargo parecían no poder detenerse.

—¿Por qué dejo que Sherlock me meta en todo esto?— gimió solo para sí mientras con un pequeño pincel echaba pintura dorada al marco de un cuadro de unas obesas mujeres victorianas, quienes no dejaban de coquetear con él.

Estaba bastante lejos pero John casi podía oír las voces del campo de Quidditch. El partido iba a empezar en cinco minutos, según su reloj de pulsera, y él se lo iba a perder. El primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra de Slytherin, como dicta la tradición, y él se lo iba a perder.

Maldijo entre dientes una vez más mientras volvía a untar el pincel en la pintura, cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él.

—¡Ya era hora que llegaras, Holmes! Yo no tengo por qué estar haciendo… Profesor Longbottom— se cortó John al ver a su jefe de casa que venía acompañado de un resignado Sherlock. El profesor parecía contento por alguna razón, a pesar de que debería estar en este momento en la cancha animando a su equipo y no allí.

—Eres libre, John. Apresúrate a los vestidores que tus cosas ya están allí y te están esperando para empezar el partido— le guiñó un ojo el profesor de Herbología.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— preguntó sofocado mientras Sherlock le quitaba el pincel de la mano y le daba un empujón.

—Solo vete y gana ese estúpido juego— gruñó Sherlock mientras continuaba el trabajo que John había dejado incompleto, ganándose sucios comentarios de parte de las habitantes del cuadro quienes por supuesto le encontraban más guapo a él que al gryffindor.

John tenía mucho que decir pero solo pudo quedarse pasmado mirando la espalda de su amigo por unos segundos antes de que su profesor le diese unas palmadas en el hombro para apresurarle.

* * *

Esa tarde John detuvo doce intentos de marcaciones con sus bludgers y evitó que el buscador de Slytherin se hiciera con la Snitch en tres ocasiones. Cuando el partido finalizó a 340-90 a favor de Gryffindor, John sintió que al menos había cumplido su parte del trato con Sherlock, e incluso le pareció verle desde una de las minúsculas ventanas del castillo, observando en su dirección. Aunque por supuesto podía haber sido solo su imaginación.

Sherlock no le quiso decir que fue lo que hizo para que le levantasen el castigo, pero Longbottom le comentó mientras iban hacia los vestidores que tenía "_un buen amigo_" y que por fin se daba cuenta porque John nunca se apartaba de él.

John anotó en su lista de pendientes "_Acorralar a McGonagall e interrogarla_" porque sabía que sería más fácil que la directora le dijese que había sucedido a que lo hiciera Sherlock.

Y también agregó a su lista el "_decirle a ese idiota ravenclaw que realmente lo quiero_".

Sin embargo eso lo puso al final, en la zona de cosas que solo se atrevería a hacer si tuviese un poco más de Gryffindor en las venas. Un poco más de valor para enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Por qué John Watson podía ganar un partido imposible contra Slytherin fácilmente y casi sin sudar ni una gota, pero para abrirle su corazón a su brillante mejor amigo aún le faltaba un poco de valor. Solo un poquito.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_John por fin confiesa sus sentimientos –grito fangirl– ahora a ver que alguno lo diga en voz alta, o que Sherlock se de cuenta._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Tengo examen mañana, así que subo esto más temprano de lo que debería (pero vale por 16 de Abril, eh!), así que perdónenme lo corto ;A;_

_Gracias en verdad por leer!_


	9. Baile de Navidad

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Baile de Navidad**

Cuando Sherlock Holmes le preguntó a John Watson si quería ir con él al Baile de Navidad, John solo se rió.

Primero fue una risa suave, incrédula. Jaja. Luego fue una risa más fuerte, sabiendo que era una broma. Jajajaja. Y finalmente una risa explosiva, una risa de "_Sherlock Holmes ha hecho una broma y es divertida_". JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Si se hubiese reído menos probablemente hubiese visto el ceño fruncido de Sherlock y probablemente tampoco los hubiesen corrido de la biblioteca.

—Estoy hablándote en serio, gryffindor. No te rías—.

—Sí, sí, claro que sí, Sherlock— siguió riéndose John limpiándose una lagrimita mientras caminaban rumbo a alguna parte luego de haber sido echados. La gente podía creer que Sherlock Holmes no tenía sentido del humor, pero eso era porque la gente no le conocía tan bien como él.

La expresión seria y algo enfadada del ravenclaw hizo que su amigo se detuviese en seco, sintiendo su corazón saltarse un latido ¿era en serio?

—¿De verdad estás hablando en serio, Sherlock? ¿Por qué?— preguntó sintiendo de pronto su boca un poco seca.

—¿Acaso no puedo querer ir con mi mejor amigo al baile?— preguntó el más alto esquivando su mirada con altivez —Tú siempre terminas yendo con alguna estúpida fan y yo acabo charlando con alguien más estúpido aún, como Rose Weasley, alguno de los Scamander. En el peor de los casos, charlando con Moriarty. ¿No sería divertido por una vez ir con alguien que realmente te caiga bien? Después de todo, todas tus citas para el Baile han resultado siendo un desastre— le dijo sin un gramo de empatía, solo constatando una realidad.

John debía darle ese punto a Sherlock. En los tres bailes anteriores siempre había acabado la noche solo con Sherlock ya que todas sus citas acababan abandonándole por diversas situaciones inesperadas. Indigestiones, vestidos rotos, cerveza de mantequilla en el rostro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era sorprendente como en cada ocasión el ravenclaw había andado alrededor.

—Entonces ¿qué me dices?— preguntó Sherlock más emocionado de lo que debería por un simple baile con un amigo.

El gryffindor le dio una larga mirada a su amigo, sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba y finalmente asintió sintiendo que había vendido su alma a un demonio de rizados cabellos negros y mirada cristalina. Pero bien sabía él que le era imposible decir que no a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

El día del Baile, días antes de Navidad, Sherlock y John entraron juntos a un Gran Comedor adornado especialmente para la fecha.

No entraron del brazo como Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter, ni de la mano como otras parejas por allí. Fueron caminando uno al lado del otro, susurrándose bromas y comentarios mal intencionados sobre la ropa de sus compañeros.

(_Adorables_, suspiraron muchas chicas, miembros del secreto club de fans _Johnlock_, sede Hogwarts.)

John se divirtió como no se había divertido jamás en un Baile de Navidad. Comieron, bromearon, se molestaron mutuamente y fastidiaron a los demás. John charló con Albus y Sherlock con su primo Scorpius, hasta que la música comenzó y fueron abandonados por la pareja.

Y allí, en medio de la pista, John vio algo que le dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Ese es Moriarty y Moran?— preguntó a Sherlock quien con una bandeja de galletas navideñas en la mano ignoraba al mundo, apenas dándoles una mirada deslucida a los dos de Slytherin que bailaban.

Ni un minuto había pasado cuando el ravenclaw se había puesto de pie y había jalado con él a John rumbo a la pista de baile. El jugador de quidditch sintió su rostro encenderse mientras veía a chicas y chicos mirándoles entre sonrisas burlonas, sintiendo que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces, Sherlock!?— exclamó con una voz demasiado aguda mientras el más alto le jalaba hacia él tomando la posición tradicional del vals, cómo no, siendo John la chica —¡Sherlock, no sé bailar!— además tampoco quería bailar con Sherlock... ¿cierto?

—Shh, solo déjate llevar— le sonrió de medio lado su amigo mientras comenzaba a llevarle, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Era mucho más fácil decir que hacer, pensó John, luego de pisar tres veces al más alto, quien no hizo ni un solo gesto ante eso. Nervioso miró alrededor, topándose con el rostro sonriente de Albus y la mirada llena de burla de Moriarty, tragando saliva y volviendo a mirar a Sherlock.

—No mires a los demás, John, solo mírame a mí— le susurró Sherlock mientras con un giro y una sonrisa hacia que de pronto todos los nervios del gryffindor se esfumaran como por arte de magia. Y quizás si había un poco de magia involucrada, pensó el rubio.

Para John desapareció el mundo y simplemente se dejó llevar como Sherlock le había recomendado antes. Ya no hubo pisotones, ni susurros ajenos, ni miradas maliciosas. Ambos se movían al son de la música sin pensar en nada más, y justo antes de que la melodía se acabase John pensó "_Te quiero_" y "_Bésame_" en el justo instante en que Sherlock se inclinaba un poco hacia él, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Pero nunca dijo lo primero y jamás pidió lo segundo. Porque la música se cortó y John y Sherlock fueron separados por los fuertes brazos de Sebastián Moran, mientras Jim Moriarty les sonreía lleno de maldad. En pleno conocimiento de que había roto algo importante y disfrutando mucho de ello.

John quiso reclamar, quiso gritar algo, pero las palabras del slytherin pelinegro borraron de un plumazo todos los pensamientos de su mente.

—Buen trabajo, querido Sherlock, muy buen trabajo. Acepto mi derrota y aquí está mi pago— con un gesto de su compañero, Sebastián entregó a Sherlock una bolsa de cuero que se veía pesada —Ahora, les dejo seguir con su baile, caballeros—.

John sintió de pronto que hielo bajaba por sus venas mientras intentaba comprendía el asunto. Muchas parejas habían vuelto a bailar al empezar una nueva pieza, pero algunos les observaban como era el caso de Scorpius y Albus. John iba uniendo los diversos trozos del rompecabezas mientras Sherlock observaba, con un aire entre satisfecho y enfadado, el contenido de la bolsa antes de volver a cerrarla. Sus miradas se encontraron y John supo que todo había sido una treta por una apuesta con Moriarty.

No estaba decepcionado, se intentó convencer, solo molesto porque debió saberlo desde el primer momento y no lo hizo. Porque por un momento se dejó engañar con la idea de que Sherlock quisiese un Baile con él.

—John, yo…—

—No digas nada, no quiero tus explicaciones. Espero que hayas conseguido lo que querías— _Porque yo no_, pensó John mientras se alejaba rumbo a la mesa de bebidas dejando atrás a su amigo.

Cuando minutos más tarde Albus se acercó John con una sonrisa suave y un "_Sherlock es un idiota, pero eso siempre lo has sabido_" John solo pudo suspirar y asentir. Era cierto, por supuesto. El problema es que a veces lo olvidaba y el estar enamorado lo hacía aún más difícil. Más fácil ilusionarse con imposibles. Ambos Gryffindor se quedaron conversando juntos un rato, y más pronto de lo esperado John se sintió más recuperado.

Cuando tuvo energías para buscar con la mirada a Sherlock, lo vio discutiendo en voz baja con Scorpius, el último irritado e incluso arrebatándole la bolsa del "premio" de Moriarty y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que Sherlock había agitado frente a sus ojos, para luego empujarle. Empujarle en dirección a él.

John tragó saliva mientras sentía la palmadita de Albus, viendo sus verdes y brillantes ojos animándole. Obligándose a sacar todo su valor Gryffindor, John caminó con falsa seguridad rumbo a Sherlock, quien vestido con esa túnica gris se veía más guapo que jamás en la vida, le recordó su corazón por enésima vez esa noche.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, cerca de una de las puertas laterales alejados de la pista y las mesas de comida, ambos simplemente se miraron sin saber que decir. Sherlock se rascó la mejilla y John desvió la mirada, hasta que al final fue el de Ravenclaw el que abrió la boca.

—Scorpius me dijo que debería pedirte disculpas por usarte para ganar la apuesta, en vez de explicarte porque lo hice. Dijo que debería decir que sin apuesta igual hubiese hecho lo que hice, pero eso no es cierto— agregó carraspeando un poco, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, buscando acomodarse, en un inconfundible gesto de nerviosismo, la eterna bufanda azul y plata que por esta noche no llevaba. John sintió como algo de tristeza le envolvía, pero se reconfortó en el hecho de que él ya sabía eso. No es como que Sherlock hubiese querido llevarle al baile, por supuesto, solo era una tonta apuesta —No lo hubiese hecho porque no me hubiese atrevido. No significa que no hubiese querido. He querido ir contigo al baile todos estos años, por eso me he dedicado a deshacerme de cada una de tus acompañantes esas noches— chasqueó la lengua Sherlock mirando hacia otro lado murmurando algo que sonaba a "_estúpido Scorpius_".

El corazón de John comenzó a latir agitadamente con las palabras ajenas, sin poder creer que fuese verdad. Su mirada de desconcierto y su sonrojo al parecer calmaron un poco el enfado de Sherlock, pues este subió su mano y acomodó la túnica dorada del león. Los ojos celestes del joven detective perdidos en el diseño del cuello de la túnica, sin querer encontrarse con la mirada ajena.

—Y no puedo estarte mintiendo, porque el tarado anormal de Scorpius echó Veritaserum en mi bebida— agregó en un gruñido buscando con la mirada a su primo ocasionando una carcajada en el más bajo. Con el rostro indignado se volteó a mirar a su amigo —¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¿Ahora te reirás también de cómo te abro, obligadamente, mi corazón? ¡Eres un insensible, John Watson!— aunque bajo los reclamos de Sherlock, el gryffindor podía oír algo de diversión.

—Yo no soy el que pregonaba por todas partes que los sentimientos eran inútiles y solo servían para distraerte de las cosas realmente importantes, como tus misterios, Sherlock— le recordó John sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad. El "_cómo sea_" del ravenclaw mientras miraba a otro lado fue lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para él también abrir su corazón, sin necesidad alguna de Veritaserum, tan solo con su valor Gryffindor —Te quiero, Sherlock—.

No dijo nada más y tampoco fue necesario. Las pupilas de Sherlock se dilataron levemente y su respiración se agitó un momento, antes de tranquilizar sus expresiones. Por supuesto que él sabía eso, y en el fondo sabía que John también tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos del detective.

Ambos lo sabían, aunque no hablaban de eso. Ya era momento de empezar a hacerlo.

El pelinegro asintió levemente y movió su mano para rozar la mano de John sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. El gryffindor sonrió suavemente mientras él mismo entrelazaba sus dedos, sonriéndose mutuamente antes de girarse y salir rápidamente del Gran Salón.

Muchos les vieron irse, algunos suspirando con complacencia, otros con resignación. Varios con alivio mientras se decían a sí mismos "_Ya era la maldita hora_".

Jim Moriarty, mientras a su espalda el rubio Seb Moran mordisqueaba su oreja, solo movió el contenido de su copa mientras pensaba en que quizás, ahora que las cartas estaban completamente echadas sobre la mesa, él podría tener un poco más de diversión que antes. Sana diversión, a costa de la paz mental de su detective favorito.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Asdasdasd lamento el capítulo corto de ayer, quería alargarlo un poquito pero con la prueba, no tuve tiempo. Ahora si esto se vuelve más slash, un poco más de Johnlock, menos Fluff y mucho más fanfic de Sherlock (¿qué es un gran fanfic de Sherlock sin un poco de maldad marca Moriarty? asdasdasd)_

_Espero que les guste y no sientan forzado el hecho de que John y Sherlock hayan claudicado tan fácilmente el uno en el otro, después de todo como dijo Sherlock en el cap de la práctica, ambos lo sabían pero no hablaban de eso._

_Respecto al "premio". Tengo una idea, pero no tiene mucha incidencia en la historia, así que como me gustan los concursos (?) les propongo que ustedes mismos me dejen en un review en el cual me digan que crean que puede haber intercambiado Moriarty con Sherlock con una pequeña explicación de porqué o para qué podría quererlo Sherlock. Quizás es algo que quiere de vuelta, o es una novedad. Ingredientes para una poción o algún objeto único. A las ideas más originales les daré la posibilidad (si quieren) de darme una palabra clave para un capítulo adicional, pudiendo indicar cualquier pareja (por rara que sea, mientras sea slash) o personaje (de Sherlock o Harry Potter) que deseen, como premio. Y naturalmente la que más me guste, si puedo usarla para la trama, la usaré C: ojalá les agrade la idea. Sin plazo por ahora. Por ahora._

_Muchas gracias por leer! Y déjenme un review si les gusta –ojitos– ¡besos!_

_Nota: el próximo capítulo tiene más contenido de Mormor, por si a alguien le gusta ;D_


	10. Sala de los Menesteres

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

**Dedicado a:** Birds Ate My Face, por todo su ánimo y sus bellos reviews ❤ sé que la pareja te gusta, aunque no sé si te agradará mi Seb uvu ojalá si.

* * *

**Sala de los Menesteres**

—Eres patético, Moran, ni siquiera tienes una gota de orgullo propio. Un delincuente a sueldo, lo peor es que ni siquiera te pagan en galeones. Deberías sentir asco de ti mismo—.

Cuando el slytherin dio un paso al frente dispuesto a eliminar con un Avada Kedavra la existencia misma de Sherlock Holmes, un brazo se posó sobre su pecho deteniéndole. James ni siquiera le dio una mirada, demasiado fascinado con la rara imagen de Holmes fuera de sí, tan solo porque Seb se había atrevido a poner sus manos con violencia sobre Watson, quien tosía sangre entre los brazos del ravenclaw.

Era un toque ligero, y Jim era mucho más débil que él, pero eso todo lo que necesitaba para que Sebastian se detuviese y le obedeciera. Un toque, una mirada, una simple palabra, y su vida estaba en sus manos.

Quizás Holmes no estuviese del todo equivocado y, al menos cuando se trataba de Jim Moriarty, Seb dejaba que su orgullo fuese pisado. Pero que importaba si en vez de eso tenía los labios del pelinegro solo para él. Su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo a mitad de la noche en el cuarto de las serpientes de séptimo, pudiendo sus ojos beber de esa perfecta desnudez. Que importaba ser un delincuente a sueldo que trabajaba por besos (aunque los galeones a final de mes tampoco eran despreciados), si a cambio el también obtenía lo que deseaba. A Jim.

Y por ello odiaba mucho a Sherlock Holmes, con cada partícula de su ser, con cada gota de su magia, porque él era el único capaz de arrebatarle por completo la atención de su compañero. Lo odiaba porque cuando él aparecía en escena, Sebastian se transformaba apenas en un adorno más en el ambiente, otro cuadro con movimiento al que Moriarty apenas recordaba, demasiado intrigado con la existencia misma del joven "_aspirante a detective_". James se olvidaba de él y de sus besos, de sus manos y de lo que hacían por las noches. Pero Sebastian jamás olvidaba.

Cuando estaban en la cama y James gemía y suplicaba su nombre, Sebastian se sentía completo por un momento. Se sentía poderoso porque sabía que él era en lo único en lo que el gran Moriarty podía pensar, al menos por unos minutos. Tenía la seguridad, cuando veía esos ojos manipuladores perdidos en el placer de sus embestidas, que Jim no tenía oportunidad de pensar en alguien más, y por un momento él era el jefe y el dueño de ese hombre. Él y nadie más.

Pero fuera de la cama jamás era así. De pie, con sus impecables uniformes Slytherin, él solo podía permitirse estar un paso por detrás de su querido Jim, cuidándole las espaldas, dejándose ordenar a cambio de una mirada, una caricia y un "_buen chico_" al finalizar el día, que desencadenaba noches apasionadas juntos. Noches en las que él volvía a tener el poder.

Y cuando ya no podía más, cuando los celos diurnos por culpa de ese bastardo Holmes eran demasiados para poder soportarlos sin comenzar a enviar _Crucios_ y _Avada Kedavras_ por doquier, Sebastian Moran pedía la tarde libre y se alejaba del dueño de su alma. Moriarty jamás preguntaba, quizás porque sabía a donde iría o quizás porque simplemente no le importaba, pero siempre le daba una mirada. Esa mirada que se le clavaba en el corazón. "_Soy tu dueño_". Sebastian solo podía inclinar levemente la cabeza. "_Lo sé_".

Cuando su corazón iba a explotar por los celos mal contenidos, Sebastian siempre iba a ese salón mágico el que James le había enseñado años atrás. Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Hogwarts, había dicho su compañero. Solo tres paseos delante del viejo tapiz del Chiflado Bárnabas y tuvieron frente la habitación de Moriarty en Londres, al estilo minimalista muggle. Perfecto para la única follada de media tarde que tuvieron alguna vez.

Cada vez que buscaba entrar en esa sala, su mente estaba llena de Jim y frente a él siempre aparecía ese mismo cuarto, haciendo que la melancolía le acabase en dos segundos. Entraba allí y sin demora alguna se recostaba en la gran cama que habían compartido hace ya tantos años, entre las sábanas que, gracias a sus deseos, aún olían a su amante sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado.

Allí se permitía descansar, rodeado del olor de James por unas horas. Fantaseando con que estaban juntos entre las sábanas a medio día, en que sus miradas se encontraban y no existía ningún Sherlock Holmes que se interpusiese entre ellos. Sebastian se permitía soñar en esa cama como no se permitía soñar en ninguna parte, para luego salir de allí tan recompuesto de como siempre, tan serio y profesional como el primer día, dispuesto a seguir un paso atrás de Moriarty, seguirle y obedecer cada una de sus órdenes como el perro bien entrenado que era, a cambio de unas cuantas caricias adicionales.

Porque quizás Holmes tenía razón y Sebastian no tenía orgullo propio cuando se trataba de James; quizás era cierto que se dejaba ordenar y se quedaba atrás cuando quería romper sus puños contra el rostro perfilado del ravenclaw tan solo porque su compañero le ordenaba detenerse. Pero también era cierto que la Sala de Menesteres Moriarty solo se la había enseñado a él. Solo a él, y allí entre la magia de lo imposible y lo improbable Jim le había dejado ver por primera vez un pedazo de su alma. Sus labios se abrieron, hinchados por los besos y mordiscos que el rubio le hubo dado y le sonrió de una manera que retorció el corazón de Moran. "_Te necesito_" susurraría por primera y única vez, haciéndole sentir necesario y deseado. Y porque le necesitaba, Sebastian jamás se iba a alejar de él.

Cada vez que entraba a esa sala y se recostaba entre las sábanas que habían compartido hace años Sebastian pensaba en la respuesta que debió darle a James cuando este le pidió, casi sin palabras pero con los ojos blandos, el que nunca le abandonase. La respuesta que debió susurrarle antes de tomarle entre sus brazos y no soltarle más. La respuesta que nunca dio pero que piensa cada vez que Jim le detiene tan solo con una mirada, un toque o una palabra. Lo que quiere decirle cada noche mientras le toma en el cuarto de los Slytherin, protegidos por hechizos de privacidad y las cortinas insonorizadas.

"_Te quiero_".

Nunca lo dice, porque sabe que realmente no importa. Sin embargo el sentimiento siempre estará allí. Así como Sebastian siempre estará para Jim. Aunque este no pueda verle cuando Sherlock Holmes está delante.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_MorMor. Creo que amo esta pareja también ahora –emoción– lamento lo cortito ;A; acabo de llegar a casa casi (?) me compré en oferta 6 temporadas de Dr. House en una ultra oferta y soy demasiado feliz *A* ya quiero poder verla!_

_Yo sé que este cap debería subir el rating del fic completo (la mente de Sebastian es muy sucia (?)) pero asdasd que se quede así. Jim es mi gran cruz en el fandom de Sherlock, le tengo mucho miedo al personaje. Es tan retorcido y psycho que… no sé si pueda usarlo. Quizás por eso me tiré un poco con Seb antes de atreverme con Jim. Lamento si quedó medio angst –le da palmaditas a Seb– pero es culpa del rubio por enamorarse de Moriarty –se defiende–_

_Gracias por sus reviews ;A; ¡Ya vamos en el cap 10! Solo queda la mitad~ Ah, y gracias por leer a quienes lo hacen sin dejarme sus comentarios uvu aunque me harían mucho más feliz si me dejan lo que piensan, aunque sea chiquitito, lalalala._

_Besos!_


	11. Sauce Boxeador

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sauce Boxeador**

Cuando el caso que resolvían en Wiltshire acabó, el Auror Lestrade se encontró en la molesta situación de tener que volver a casa. No le apetecía nada hacerlo en el conocimiento de que esta estaría vacía y helada. Esa mañana Mycroft le había avisado que había algunos serios asuntos que atender en el Ministerio y que sería muy probable que no volviese esa noche. Ni la siguiente. Y Greg solo había tenido que aceptarlo mientras le veía perderse en las verdes llamas de la chimenea, poco después de su asistente Anthea.

No es que Greg no le entendiese, sin ir más lejos él mismo muchas veces se veía imposibilitado de ir a casa por algunos casos especialmente peliagudos. Sin embargo seguía siendo desconsolador el pensar en dormir en esa enorme cama él solo.

Unos golpecitos en la espalda le devolvieron a la realidad, viendo como el Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, felicitaba animosamente por el buen trabajo a varios de los Aurores más jóvenes. Había sido un caso simple de tráfico de pociones prohibidas, sin embargo había requerido de varios meses de trabajo encubierto de algunos agentes para llegar al resultado final: la completa desarticulación de la banda y la captura de sus líderes. Potter, por supuesto, se había unido a la acción decisiva y él mismo para echado el _Incarcerous_ definitivo sobre el mago más poderoso entre las filas de los traficantes. A veces Greg se preguntaba porque el jefe Potter había aceptado su puesto (uno principalmente de escritorio) si a millas de distancia se notaba que lo suyo era el trabajo de campo.

Luego de despedir a sus hombres, dándole una palmadita de ánimo a Anderson que en esta ocasión no había tenido ningún cadáver que examinar, Lestrade llamó arriba a su escoba pensando en dar una vuelta aérea por el campo antes de aparecerse en la casa que compartía con el mayor de los Holmes en las cercanías de Kent. Al diablo con el papeleo, podría hacerlo después.

—Hey, Lestrade ¿Te vas ya a casa?— preguntó de pronto Harry detrás suyo con su escoba también, sonriendo de esa manera que le hacía ver muchísimo más joven de lo que era. Podía tener más de 40, pero el _Elegido_ siempre parecería apenas poco mayor que el adolescente que había enfrentado a Voldemort y cuya estatua se encontraba en el hall del Ministerio.

—Sí, bueno, pensaba dar una vuelta por el lugar primero— confesó, agregando rápidamente al ver la mirada inquisitiva del otro Auror —Por placer. No porque crea que quedan más traficantes. Joder, no—.

El pelinegro se vio satisfecho ante esa respuesta y pareció meditar consigo mismo un segundo antes de asentir.

—¿No te apetece pasar a tomar un trago? La Mansión Malfoy no está muy lejos de aquí. Podemos dar una vuelta y luego relajarnos con un escocés. Draco siempre se abastece de lo mejor antes de enviar el resto a las tiendas— comentó el mayor con sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas, refiriéndose claramente al trabajo como exportador de Malfoy, no de los tantos rubros donde tenía empresas. Greg se sintió un poco sorprendido por la invitación, parpadeando un poco.

No sería la primera vez que visitaría la vieja Mansión Malfoy, por supuesto. Greg había estado allí en un par de ocasiones en fiestas, acompañando a Mycroft o invitado por los Aurores. Conocía a Draco Malfoy, y aunque le parecía un hombre extremadamente frío y de mirada casi más penetrante que la de Mycroft, le había visto sonreír en lado de Harry e incluso sonrojarse un poco. Eso era suficiente para saber que había más de Draco Malfoy de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Sin embargo saber eso no le dejaba más tranquilo ante la perspectiva de enojarle, de ninguna maldita forma.

—A menos que a tu _político_ le enfade la cuestión— dijo de pronto el pelinegro con una ceja enarcada. Greg se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho no llegará esta noche probablemente. Asuntos en el Ministerio— luego de un "_mm_" conocedor de parte Harry, Greg solo suspiró —Pues… no quisiera ser una molestia ni para ti ni para tu pareja, Potter— dijo con cuidado de escoger bien sus palabras, sin esperar la risa de su jefe mientras subía a su escoba.

—Tonterías, Greg, tonterías. Deja de farfullar como si tuvieses cinco años y vamos—.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión después de casi cuarenta minutos de vuelo tranquilo, entre charlas, bromas sobre Aurores y delincuentes, y algunas anécdotas del trabajo de James como ayudante de Lestrade. Harry le dio el paso a los terrenos de la mansión y Greg no pudo aguantar la sonrisa al notar que el pelinegro tenía sobre la propiedad derechos mágicos parecidos al que tendría el mismo dueño. Quizás no tales como el legítimo heredero Malfoy, pero aun así era confortante de alguna forma el saber que ambos podían compartir esos derechos patrimoniales como cualquier pareja. No estaban casados, porque el Wizengamot aún no aprobaba ese tipo de uniones, pero Mycroft solía decir que no faltaba mucho.

Se bajaron de las escobas en el jardín trasero de la mansión y rápidamente se apareció frente a ellos un viejo elfo doméstico que arrugó aún más su fea cara ante la presencia de Lestrade. Él nunca sabría cómo, pero esos seres parecían poder _oler_ la pureza de tu sangre, y él, con sus padres muggles, era prácticamente lo más bajo de la cadena de respeto para ellos.

—El Amo Harry ha llegado a casa, el Amo Draco lo ha estado esperando con un agente del Gobierno, Amo Harry— le recibió el pequeño ser, ignorando con descaro al otro Auror, que simplemente se echó la escoba al hombro.

—Oh, ya veo. Draco no debe estar muy contento por haber tardado— murmuró el pelinegro meciéndose el cabello. Greg ya estaba dispuesto a dar su salida, cuando su jefe le apuntó con la cabeza a la puerta, esperando que le siguiese.

Y no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Luego de pasar algunos pasillos y unos salones medianos, llegaron a un gran cuarto, de techo tan alto como el resto de las habitaciones, donde un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Cerca se encontraban varios sillones dos de los cuales estaban ocupados, uno con el dueño de casa y el otro con, increíblemente, Mycroft Holmes. Greg se preguntó porque siquiera eso le sorprendía. No pudo evitar sonreír, y si Mycroft pareció extrañarse de verle allí no lo demostró, apenas haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. El que si parecía sorprendido era Harry, que se irguió un poco dejando su escoba apoyada en la pared antes de acercarse a los otros dos.

—¿Holmes? ¿Qué te trae a la Mansión?— preguntó mientras le estrechaba la mano al político que se había puesto de pie, para luego Harry acercarse a su pareja y besar su mejilla. A pesar de que Malfoy lucía algunas arrugas de preocupación en su pálido rostro, respondió la sonrisa de Harry antes de mirar al otro Auror en el cuarto que comenzaba a sentirse invisible.

—Lestrade. Que placer tenerte por aquí— por un momento Greg no pensó que Malfoy hablase con él, pero era absurdo, había dicho su apellido. Que extraño que un conocido te saludase más amistosamente que tu pareja, pensó mientras le sonreía al rubio, dejando su escoba y acercándose para estrechar su mano.

—Que gusto verlo, señor Malfoy. Lamento la intromisión, no sabía que estaban con asuntos oficiales. Creo que mejor dejamos para otro día el trago, Jefe— dijo rápidamente Greg a Harry, dispuesto a desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, ignorando el ceño levemente fruncido de Mycroft, el cual podía ver de reojo.

—No es un asunto oficial— dijo de pronto Draco, retomando a su expresión de preocupación, dándole un gesto a Mycroft para que hablase de una vez —Por las barbas de Merlín, Lestrade es tu pareja y amigo de Harry, no me importa que se entere— bufó el Sangre Pura ante la ligera duda en el rostro del político. Por algún motivo, ese exabrupto le pareció a Harry lo suficientemente adorable como para besar nuevamente la mejilla de Draco, haciendo que todos se sentasen, Greg más incómodo que nunca.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

—Bien, como le expliqué escuetamente al señor Malfoy, un par de lechuzas no deberías tardar en llegar desde Hogwarts pronto— la expresión de Harry se volvió una máscara de preocupación y cansancio. Al parecer esperaba que graduándose James se detuviese las lechuzas por mal comportamiento. Sin embargo la expresión seria de Mycroft instó a que el Jefe de Aurores le presionase para que continuase —Hubo un incidente en Hogwarts. Enseguida debo aclarar que no hay heridos de gravedad, sin embargo ante la duda del contenido oficial, preferí ser yo mismo quien les explicase la situación—.

Porque Mycroft tenía fuentes privilegiadas que le mantenían informado de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo, como bien sabía Greg. Cuadros de viejos antepasados que no adornaban por nada su despacho en el Ministerio. Ancianos viejos directores que admiraban la devoción de Mycroft y no dudaban ni un segundo en transmitirle todo lo que creían importante. Fuentes que solo obedecerían a un Holmes, obviamente.

Como cansado de tanto rodeo, Harry exigió que de una vez Mycroft explicase qué había sucedido y él así lo hizo.

En el Sauce Boxeador habían encontrado a Albus Severus Potter y a John Hamish Watson. Atados a sus ramas, más bien dicho, aproximadamente una hora después de que hubieron desaparecido luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch en solitario.

El árbol se había mantenido mágicamente inmóvil hasta justo antes de que despertaran, comenzando a agitarse con violencia ante esto, lastimándose ambos ligeramente por los golpes de las diversas ramas. Scorpius Malfoy y Sherlock Holmes también se habían visto involucrados, siendo ellos los que les hallaron, temerariamente habiéndose lanzado hacia las ramas para rescatarles, antes de que una pequeña Lily Luna pudiese apretar el nudo correcto en las raíces del árbol para detenerlo.

Ninguna de las dos víctimas principales recordaba nada luego del entrenamiento, sin embargo Sherlock había asegurado a la directora que ese había sido un ataque para él. Una amenaza. Para él y para Scorpius, de alguna manera. _Por ser Sangres Puras simpatizantes con Sangres Sucias y Mestizos_.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Mycroft se quedó en su lugar mirando el paraguas que mantenía en su mano mientras Greg apretaba suavemente su hombro. A medio relato se había levantado y sentado en el brazo del sillón de su pareja, apoyándolo. De alguna manera podía sentir que eso le afectaba. De alguna manera.

Harry por su parte se encontraba de pie y furioso. Daba vueltas entre los sillones farfullando para sí, mientras Draco permanecía tenso y con los labios fuertemente apretados.

—No sé qué es lo que ha llevado a Sherlock deducir que esa fue la intención de esta "_broma_", sin embargo creo que necesitaban saberlo— Mycroft decía "_necesitaban_" pero su mirada estaba clavada en Harry. Greg sabía que Mycroft sentía una admiración grande y oculta por el Elegido, considerándole una autoridad en el Mundo Mágico, no tanto por su posición en el Departamento de Aurores, sino que por su historia y su poder.

El trabajo de Mycroft era cuidar del Mundo Mágico, y una forma de hacerlo era cuidando a Harry Potter, y Greg lo sabía.

—Mierda, si tu hermano lo ha deducido es porque debe tener razón. El muy maldito ha descubierto a asesinos en diez minutos que mis hombres no han podido ni vislumbrar en meses. Y Greg es testigo— gruñó Harry quitándose las gafas y apretándose los párpados mientras pensaba en su pequeño Albus (ya no tanto) siendo apaleado por el Sauce Boxeador, mientras su preciosa Lily se metía entre todo ese caos para apretar el nudo de las raíces. Gracias al cielo que sabía cómo hacerlo. Al diablo con "_lastimado ligeramente_". Él había visto a ese maldito árbol casi destrozar el _Ford Anglia_ del señor Weasley y casi matarlos a él y a Ron. Ese Sauce había dejado su querida _Nimbus 2000_ convertida en pequeñas astillas no más grandes que una pulgada. ¿Y Mycroft quería que creyese que su Albus solo había sido "_ligeramente lastimado_"? Habría que joderse.

Draco se puso de pie y por un momento pareció que iba a ir a abrazar a Harry, sin embargo pasó por su lado y abrió una ventana de la que Lestrade ni siquiera se había percatado. Inmediatamente tres lechuzas entraron raudas a la habitación, dejando sus cartas frente a sus destinatarios. Dos eran lechuzas de Hogwarts y dejaron idénticas cartas frente a Harry (que iba dirigida a él y a Draco) y otra frente a Mycroft antes de emprender el vuelo. Pero la tercera era una revoltosa lechuza color miel que Lestrade pudo reconocer como Dory, la lechuza de John Watson. Esta también dejó una carta en el regazo del político, pero a diferencia de las otras dos, se quedó en el brazo del Auror Prior por un momento para picotear cariñosamente sus dedos antes de retirarse.

Mientras los dueños de casa leían su carta cerca el uno del otro, Mycroft ignoró la carta de Hogwarts y abrió la otra. Greg pudo notar que era una carta garabateada a la rápida, pero que aun así dejaba distinguir la elegancia de los trazos del menor de los Holmes. No alcanzaba a distinguir que decía, pero la expresión de Mycroft se relajó un poco e incluso se dignó a elevar sus hermosos ojos hacia el Auror por un momento antes de acariciar su pierna un segundo, para luego voltear hacia Harry y Draco.

—McGonagall solo le restó importancia al incidente— gruñó Harry cuando terminaron de leer, sintiéndose frustrado. Apreciaba mucho a la directora, mucho en verdad, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos no había nada que importase más —Dice que es una _broma de mal gusto_ y que se están buscando a los responsables, que no hay más que unos rasguños y así. Claro que seguro hubiese dicho algo parecido de cuando Lockhart me quitó todos los huesos del brazo— dijo con enfado el Jefe de Aurores, solo siendo calmado por la mano de Draco apretando su brazo.

—Sherlock me dice que todos están bien. Que Scorpius se quebró un dedo pero que se lo arreglaron enseguida. Y corrobora que fue un atentado y no una broma. Que tanto él como Scorpius recibieron notas y que eso les alertó. Agrega que si el Departamento de Aurores quiere ver el caso, que le pidan la nota a Scorpius porque él ya está haciendo pesquisas en la suya. Y que Albus te manda a decir, Potter, que los dejes dormir esta noche antes de investigar. Cada uno está en su cuarto al parecer— indicó doblando la carta y metiéndole en un bolsillo interior de su impecable túnica negra.

—Si están en sus cuartos es porque nada demasiado grave pasó. No los dejaron en la enfermería— comentó Greg para subirles el ánimo, pero todos estaban silenciosos.

—¿Serán mortífagos? Jóvenes aspirantes, me refiero— murmuró el Jefe de Aurores pasándose una mano por el rostro —Merlín, no de nuevo—.

Mycroft se puso se pie y Greg con él, ganándose una mirada conocedora de Malfoy.

—Nosotros nos retiramos. Jefe Potter, por favor, cualquier cosa permítame saberlo— el político le estiró una mano al pelinegro que se puso de pie y se la estrechó. De pronto Greg podía ver la verdadera edad de su jefe en su rostro.

—Así lo haré. Espero que tú también compartas tu información, Holmes. Al menos la relevante— agregó sabiendo que pedir que el informador oficial del Gobierno mostrase todas sus cartas, aunque fuese a él, era una ilusión. Mycroft asintió y Draco se puso de pie también, acomodando la coleta de su largo cabello platinado.

—La chimenea está unida a la Red Fluu. Lestrade, a pesar de las circunstancias, fue un placer verte. Igualmente para ti, Holmes—.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy— le sonrió levemente Greg, mientras cogía su escoba y caminaba a donde Mycroft le esperaba. Le dio una mirada a su jefe y este le sonrió levemente —Tendrá que ser otra vez, Jefe—.

—Guardaré una buena botella para ti, Greg— le dijo este apenas elevando un lado de su boca en una pseudo sonrisa, tan diferente a sus sonrisas habituales llenas de vida.

Cuando el Auror Prior miró a su pareja, pudo ver en sus ojos que no volverían juntos a casa como pensó por un momento, y el poco ánimo que sentía se desvaneció. Tuvieron una silenciosa conversación de miradas mientras tomaban algunos Polvos Fluu y finalmente Greg asintió tirando los suyos al fuego y viendo como las llamas se volvían esmeraldas.

—Que tengas una buena noche— murmuró mientras entraba a la chimenea.

—Tú también— le respondió Mycroft y ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa mientras Lestrade decía el nombre de la casa que ambos compartían.

Cuando salió en su propio salón y se sacudió las cenizas de la túnica de Auror, solo pudo pensar en que, aunque Mycroft no era dado a las muestras de cariño en público, un beso de despedida habría estado bien. Aunque él ya conocía a su pareja y era un poco tarde para venir a decepcionarse, se recordó.

Esa noche durmió solo, pensando en si realmente habrían jóvenes aspirantes a mortífagos educándose en Hogwarts y temiendo por la seguridad de su pequeño cuñado, pues llevaba suficientes años conociéndolo como para saber que si era así él se vería envuelto en todos los problemas. Por muy pura que fuese su sangre.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_El capítulo más largo y aburrido, probablemente. Tengo muchas razones para defenderme de él –comienza a pensar– pues quería que saliese Draco, necesitaba ponerle trama real a todo este fluff y… dios, realmente estaba atascada con el Sauce! Es que no se me ocurría nada. Entonces ¡Bum! Idea malvada. Y aquí está._

_Lamento lo largo y lamento lo aburrido. Espero que se ponga interesante después ;A; _

_Si quieren pueden decirme cuales son vuestras parejas favoritas y yo intentaré meterles en los caps que quedan. Ya entramos en la segunda mitad y recta final –emoción– aunque creo que agregaré algunos capítulos sueltos como extras (con ideas que he tenido y que no encajan en ningún prompt. Espero que eso no rompa el desafío)._

_Besos, y mil gracias por sus reviews!... dejen más –inocencia–_


	12. Fénix

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Fénix**

John Watson tiene una pesadilla esa noche poco después de dormirse. Él nunca tiene pesadillas, sin embargo esa noche tiene una.

Está absolutamente oscuro, y aunque eso de por sí debería ser aterrador para gran parte de la gente, John no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. La oscuridad es su amiga, su aliada en sus salidas con Sherlock por el castillo, resolviendo misterios y metiéndose en problemas. La oscuridad nunca le ha provocado temor alguno, sin embargo en esa oscuridad John se siente aterrado.

Está asustado porque está solo, y eso casi nunca ocurre en la oscuridad. No puede alcanzar la presencia de su amigo como una noche normal, y eso le encoge el corazón. Trata de hablar, pero no escucha su propia voz. No ve sus manos, y eso provoca la ilusión de que realmente no las tiene.

Puede ser algo de su cabeza, pero John puede escuchar un susurro lejano. Un zumbido que se acerca y que sabe que cuando llegue ya no habrá nada más. Un siseo animal que hace que su piel se estremezca.

Y está solo. Y eso es lo más aterrador.

Su grito de angustia es tapado con una mano, y cuando abre los ojos con el pecho acelerado y lágrimas en sus ojos, le ve allí. Sentado en su cama mirándole con sus enormes ojos casi transparentes y esos rizos negros infinitos. Metido entre los rojos doseles que rodean su cama, casi con temor porque le vio agitarse en sueños y Sherlock no sabía que John tenía pesadillas.

John quiere decirle que no las tiene. Que nunca las tiene. Pero no dice nada, demasiado asustado aún y demasiado enamorado como para hablar. Solo abre sus brazos y el ravenclaw quita su mano de la boca de su amigo y le abraza.

Se funden en un abrazo necesitado y John nota que Sherlock aún trae su túnica negra con el uniforme debajo, por lo que probablemente esa noche no tenía planeado dormir. Quiere regañarle, como siempre que sabe que el pelinegro está dispuesto a perderse una noche de sueño o un día de comidas por una investigación, pero no se siente capaz. No cuando sabe que esa investigación es sobre él. No cuando el recuerdo del rostro angustiado del menor de los Holmes está claro como el agua en su memoria, mientras él y Scorpius se enfrentaban temerariamente a las feroces ramas del Sauce Boxeador para rescatarles esa tarde.

El más alto se mete bajo las sábanas y se besan silenciosamente, en besos desesperados que hubiesen querido darse en medio de la enfermería, pero que no podían darse por haber demasiada gente observando. Sherlock no lo dice, pero ha echado un hechizo de confidencialidad alrededor de ellos. John no lo sabe, así que guarda silencio. El de rizos negros no le dice nada porque está demasiado aliviado de tenerle allí con él y se olvida de todo lo demás, al menos por un momento.

Mucho rato se quedan el uno en los brazos del otro, en un silencio cómodo que decía más que mil palabras, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos envueltos en las colchas rojo Gryffindor, mientras escuchaban apenas las respiraciones de los otros habitantes del dormitorio. Hasta que Sherlock habló en un carraspeo, y John quiso golpearle porque había habido _magia _en ese silencio, y ahora simplemente ya no había nada.

—Creí que ibas a morir—.

—Yo pensé que iba a morir— confirmó luego de un momento el gryffindor, acariciando los rizos de su, bueno, amigo. Aún no le ponían nombre a eso, a pesar de llevar casi un mes juntos, ignorando las dos semanas de vacaciones de Navidad en las que solo se pudieron enviar lechuzas —Si no me hubiese matado un golpe de esas ramas, seguro que podría haber muerto congelado si no nos hubierais encontrado tan pronto. Yo y Albus, quiero decir— murmuró mientras Sherlock gruñía con fuerza, estrechándole más hacia él, sin dejar ni un milímetro entre sus cuerpos

—Malditos— su voz está tan llena de odio que John se asustó un momento antes de sonreír de medio lado, moviendo el rostro para besar esos labios tensos que parecieron relajarse ante el suave toque. El agarre de esos brazos se volvió más suave, al igual que su respiración.

—Siempre habrán intolerantes, Sherlock. Simplemente debemos tener más cuidado— se encogió de hombros —Aunque sinceramente no sé porque Albus. Sus padres son magos. Que la madre de Harry Potter haya sido hija de muggles es hilar demasiado fino, ¿no?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta realmente, pero Sherlock se tensó a su lado y él le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sospechar que había descubierto algo por su sencillo comentario.

—Es cierto. Albus no encaja con el perfil de sangre sucia o mestizo que nos quisieron hacer ver. No era ese el motivo del ataque. Hay otro, y debe ser peor— Sherlock se oía contento, y John tenía claro de que _nadie_ debería sentirse contento al decir algo como lo que ravenclaw acababa de decir, pero él solo pudo sonreír levemente, acariciando sus cabellos. Le conocía después de todo y no iba a esperar que viniese a cambiar ahora.

Una de las manos de Sherlock subió y acarició el rostro de John suavemente. Delineó una marca rojiza especialmente larga donde una rama pequeña pero dura le había golpeado. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no dejaría cicatriz alguna, pero que por unos días debía dejarlo estar. El sauce era un árbol mágico y sus marcas no se borrarían tan rápido como si fuese uno normal lamentablemente.

El dedo de Sherlock se deslizó por todo el largo de la herida y suspiró un poco, enviando oleadas cálidas sobre el rostro del Gryffindor.

—Si tuviese un Fénix de mascota, como pedí hace años a mi familia, con unas cuantas lágrimas te podría haber curado enseguida— murmuró resentido. John sintió su corazón calentarse y solo pudo sonreír. Podía recordar el gesto enfurruñado de Sherlock cuando en vez de un Fénix había recibido una nueva Lechuza que había acabado por ser mantenida por John —Los odio tanto por tocarte. Por marcarte. De solo pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado en el periodo de tiempo que no recuerdas, yo…—

—Shhh— un dedo silenció la retahíla de insultos que probablemente el pelinegro quería soltar. John no dijo nada más, solo le miró a los ojos que apenas podían verse por el tenue resplandor de la luna por las ventanas, y pronto se volvieron a besar.

* * *

Casi a las dos de la madrugada Sherlock se levantó de la cama de su compañero, arropándole y mirándole dormir por un momento. No había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, él se había asegurado pues había velado su sueño todo el tiempo.

Estaba girándose para volver a su torre cuando la mano fuerte de John le detuvo en su sitio. Se giró y vio los ojos adormilados de su chico, y solo necesitó un gesto para inclinarse y besar sus labios.

—No necesito un Fénix— murmuró el rubio contra los labios de Sherlock, haciéndole sonreír —Solo necesito tus besos para sanar antes. Aunque seguro que tus lágrimas o tu canto funcionarían mejor— susurró antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama acomodándose sobre su almohada —Mi Ave Fénix—.

Sherlock salió de la Torre de Gryffindor pisando nubes, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Lleno de ánimo para revisar una vez más esa nota que hubiese recibido el día anterior y el paquete empequeñecido que llevaba bajo la túnica. Vio el escudo de su casa en su pecho y sonrió un poco.

Quizás John tenía razón y él era otro tipo de ave en verdad y no un águila. Un Fénix sonaba bien para tomar como forma animaga. Lástima que hacía años que Dumbledore lo hubiese tomado como símbolo y ya no era tan original.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Un poco de ternura con Sherlock. Si, lo sé, es bastante OoC –sufre– pero lo intento, de verdad._

_El próximo cap trae un poquito de Moriarty, más investigación y menos de Fluff. Así que empápense con el amor de este capítulo porque no sé cuando vuelva a haber –pestañeo inocente–_

_Lo siento, pero el Fluff total no es lo mío x'D_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen el día~_


	13. Bosque Prohibido

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Bosque Prohibido**

Hacía tiempo que el toque de queda había sido tocado, sin embargo Jim Moriarty no sentía temor de andar por los más oscuros pasillos del castillo con tranquilidad a altas horas de la noche. Tenía sus métodos para saber que nadie se interpondría en su camino a menos que él lo desease, por lo que andar con guardia era irrelevante, como le decía cada noche a su querido Seb cuando le dejaba enfurruñado en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo de Slytherin.

Sencillamente adorable su Seb.

Sus pasos resonaban en la fría piedra a un ritmo tan pegajoso que le provocaban deseos de tararear. Y Jim no era conocido por poder controlar demasiado sus deseos, por lo que lo hizo. Tarareó despreocupadamente en medio de la noche mientras paseaba, como si eso fuese una ruidosa calle de Londres a medio día y no el silencioso pasillo del cuarto piso de Hogwarts a las dos de la madrugada.

Se sentía feliz en ese momento. Su sangre bullía alegre por sus venas, mientras que su magia danzaba a su alrededor. Por fin tenía un poco de diversión, y si no se equivocaba, pronto vendría un poco más.

Podía sentirle cerca, pero ni por eso dejó de tararear. Una ventana de piedra dejaba a la distancia ver el Bosque Prohibido, tenuemente iluminado por la Luna Creciente que esa noche adornaba el cielo. Los pasos de su diversión eran cada vez más cercanos y Jim Moriarty jamás dejó de tararear mientras cerraba sus ojos justo antes de que su cuerpo fuese azotado con violencia contra uno de los muros.

—Humm— ronroneó adolorido mientras podía sentir esa presencia cálida tras de él, presionándole para no alejara el rostro ni el pecho de la piedra —Ya te estabas tardando— suspiró complacido mientras una de las elegantes manos del otro joven comenzaba a tantear bajo su ropa —Pero ¿qué es lo que haces? ¿Piensas manosearme sin ni siquiera haberme dado un beso primero? Cualquiera pensaría que eres más _romántico_, Sherlock— sonrió mientras a duras penas ladeaba un poco la cabeza, raspándose dolorosamente la mejilla contra una saliente.

El Ravenclaw que le mantenía prisionero ni siquiera le respondía. Jim cerró sus ojos un momento mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba, excitado por la obligada sumisión. El murmullo de asco de su diversión ni siquiera fue capaz de afectarle, solo empujándose más hacia atrás para sentirle, ganándose con eso la libertad.

Pero Sherlock ya tenía la varita de Jim en la mano, que era lo que le interesaba. La varita de verdad, lamentablemente, no la de carne.

—Mi querido Sherlock, si era mi varita lo que querías siempre podrías habérmela pedido— suspiró con fingida dulzura Jim mientras se pasaba el pulgar por la mejilla dañada, llevado una gota de sangre hasta sus labios, manchándolos de escarlata.

Los ojos de Holmes se veían oscuros y furiosos mientras sujetaba la varita de Jim como si fuese algo extremadamente peligroso. Y quizás lo fuese. El Slytherin volvió a llevar su pulgar a su mejilla herida mientras veía con atención como Sherlock realizaba un complejo hechizo creación de los Aurores para revisar los últimos hechizos que su varita había realizado. A cada hechizo que pasaba el Ravenclaw se veía más molesto, más irritado, solo consiguiendo alcanzar hechizos absurdos y cotidianos, con Jim disfrutando de probar su sangre sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho?— preguntó el más bajo mientras se acercaba y extendía su mano para que la varita le fuese devuelta una vez que Sherlock llegó a sus hechizos del día anterior. Casi había podido sentir el roce de la madera de caoba cuando su cuerpo fue nuevamente golpeado contra el muro, aunque esta vez fue su nuca la que golpeó la piedra.

La punta de su propia varita apretándose contra su cuello, Sherlock se veía furioso al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Jim. Mejor. Le encantaba ver a Sherlock furioso. Su pierna se movió para acariciar una de las del Ravenclaw, pero este hizo un sonido de asco y se alejó, tirando la varita lejos por el pasillo.

—Esto no ha terminado, Moriarty. Si me entero de que tuviste algo que ver con el incidente del Sauce Boxeador ni siquiera tu perro Moran podrá salvarte— le amenazó casi escupiendo las palabras. Sus rizos negros volaban por todas partes y Jim sintió un escalofrío de placer.

—Estaré esperándolo, Sherlock. Estaré esperándolo— suspiró mientras veía al Ravenclaw irse a paso veloz con una última mirada de odio.

Con su caminar elegante Jim se dirigió hacia donde su varita estaba tirada, haciendo un leve movimiento de muñeca para que esta volase a su mano sonriendo suavemente.

—Eres muy brillante, mi Sherly, pero aún te falta abrir más tu mente— rió entredientes mientras levantaba su dedo índice y susurraba "_Lumos_".

Una fantasmal luz azul apareció sobre la punta del dígito iluminando el pasillo y haciendo brillar macabramente la sangre sobre los labios y la mejilla del Slytherin, mientras una mirada apasionadamente animal se posaba en esos ojos claros observando hacia el oscuro Bosque Prohibido, impasible ante su poder.

* * *

Sherlock había notado enseguida que las ropas de Albus y John habían estado extrañamente sucias, una suciedad diferente a la típica de un Entrenamiento de Quidditch, incluso teniendo en cuenta el ser atados al Sauce Boxeador; sin embargo no había podido prestarle suficiente atención a eso, no luego de ver a John aterrado y adolorido.

Así que simplemente se había robado sus túnicas y sus botas, llevándolas con él a la Torre de Ravenclaw envueltas en una bolsa y empequeñecidas. En el camino se había topado con el odioso de Moriarty y no había podido resistir el intentar atraparlo. No había podido resistirse a averiguar si había sido él y había sido tan estúpido como para dejar una muestra en su varita. Pero lamentablemente Jim Moriarty podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un estúpido. Además, siempre pudo haber sido su vasallo Moran quien lanzase las maldiciones. _No sería la primera vez_.

Así que allí estaba, en la sala común de las águilas examinando concienzudamente las túnicas y las botas sucias de su, _hum_, amigo y las del novio de su primo. Y junto con él se encontraba una cansada Molly Hooper, de quinto curso, y ayudante autonombrada de Sherlock de cuando él no quería molestar a John a mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué estamos buscando… Sherlock?— preguntó con un bostezo la chica, mientras observaba al joven detective buscar entre los canales de las suelas de las botas.

—Pistas, Molly. Cosas que no deberían estar, pero que están. Están demasiado sucios, demasiada tierra. Pero no parece que les hubiesen arrastrado— hablaba en voz alta a toda velocidad. Probablemente hubiese sido un caso emocionante, si la víctima no fuese John Watson.

De acuerdo, aun así era algo emocionante.

Con un nuevo bostezo, una resignada Molly se inclinó sobre el otro par de botas y comenzó a revisar. Estuvieron diez minutos en silencio hasta que la chica hizo un sonido extraño, ligeramente estrangulado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no estuviese segura. Sherlock le observó enseguida. Su mirada le gritaba que hablase de una vez.

—Es… extraño. En esta bota hay rastros de Acónito— ante la mirada del hombre ella simplemente se encogió de hombros —No hay de ella cerca del Castillo. Solo crece en el Bosque Prohibido— murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al reconocer que ella había estado allí en búsqueda de hierbas. Algo prohibido, naturalmente. Aunque quien era Sherlock Holmes para juzgarla.

—¡Por supuesto! Luparia, sabía que estaban demasiado sucios— la mirada de Sherlock brillaba —Estuvieron en el Bosque. Me llamaba la atención la suciedad que es pareja. Como si con un hechizo alguien la hubiese dispersado. Quizás si les arrastraron. O ellos cayeron—.

—O quizás estaban huyendo— murmuró Molly restregándose un ojo —Creo que para saber más tendrías que ir al Bosque y ver las huellas si quedan. Y no creo que queden— comentó la chica casi dormida. Era realmente muy tarde.

Pero no sabía que le había dado una verdadera idea al joven detective hasta que este le sujetó de los hombros y le sonrió de forma resplandeciente, haciéndole temblar

—¡Y creo que eso es exactamente lo que haré!—.

Molly vio como el hombre del que estaba tristemente enamorada volaba saliendo de la Sala Común y dejándole con todo ese desastre a ella. Solo pudo suspirar y girarse para ordenar todo antes de irse a la cama y dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de que amaneciera y un nueva jornada escolar comenzase.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_No pude resistirme a meter a Molly. Es tan sweet la niña, casi me da penita que quiera a Sherlock. Es que bueno ¿quién puede resistirse a Sherlock?_

_Sé que no fue un capítulo muy animado, excepto por Moriarty (mi primera incursión usándolo... aún creo que no logré plasmar su sexy locura -suspiro-) y no llegaron al Bosque, aunque anduvo por allí la trama._

_Ya en el siguiente cap el caso debería dilucidarse un poco más y luego ya volveremos al fluff normal (?) espero que al menos les parezca interesante uvu_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia! Un beso!_


	14. Lago Oscuro

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Lago Negro**

Cuando Sherlock bajaba las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw de dos en dos casi chocó de frente con alguien que le esperaba con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados. Cabello rubio platinado y brillante mirada gris, impecable túnica de Slytherin e insignia de prefecto en el pecho. Sherlock sabía que no era su trabajo el que le tenía allí esperando. Solo hacía falta observar esos ojos enrojecidos y las suaves bolsas bajo ellos. La preocupación.

Se sintió conectado por un momento con su primo como jamás la sangre les podría haber conectado. Ambos deseaban saber, y lo deseaban saber ahora. No hubo falta palabras, Sherlock solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

Scorpius hizo un sonido ligeramente ahogado, como el de alguien que no ha hablado en muchas horas.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?—.

La mira descreída de Sherlock no pareció impresionarle porque repitió la pregunta con un toque de urgencia en la voz, consiguiendo que finalmente su primo claudicase. Un poco.

—Sé que Moriarty está demasiado feliz y confiado— gruñó —Sin embargo no encontré nada en su varita. Quizás fue Moran…—

—No fue Sebastian— negó enseguida Scorpius mientras bajaban unas escaleras, saltando antes de que comenzaran a moverse y cambiar de dirección —Estaba conmigo. No exactamente conmigo, pero en la Sala Común— explicó al ver el ceño fruncido de Sherlock.

—¿Y Moriarty?— masculló el Ravenclaw mientras se metían por un pasillo que les ahorraría dos pisos.

—Con él, aunque salió un momento. Pero no el tiempo suficiente, apenas habrán sido unos diez o quince minutos— murmuró el rubio afilando su mirada. Sus pasos les llevaron hasta cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor, disminuyendo la marcha al saber que Filch solía rondar por allí más que por ningún sector del castillo. Aunque era algo tarde incluso para el celador, el reloj de la entrada indicaba casi las cuatro de la madrugada —Poco después de que regresase recibí la nota del aviso—.

—Así que él podría haber mandado las lechuzas—.

Salieron del castillo y Sherlock aceleró el paso con su primo tratando de mantenérselo. Aún no sabía a donde iban, pero en el fondo confiaba en los instintos del Ravenclaw.

—No sé si tendría el tiempo suficiente. En diez minutos no puedes subir a la Lechucería y bajar de nuevo a las Mazmorras— objetó la teoría Scorpius, notando de pronto que se dirigían hacia el Bosque Prohibido, frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué…?—

—Estuvieron en el Bosque— fue todo lo que explicó Sherlock y no necesitó decir más.

* * *

Les tomó casi una hora encontrar signos de lucha en el bosque. Árboles dañados por hechizos lanzados y rastros de pisadas. Ambos primos las revisaron en silencio, hasta que Sherlock chasqueó la lengua. Su rostro se había transformado por unos momentos, afilándose y oscureciéndose, casi como un sabueso.

—Este es el final del camino. Fue aquí donde cayeron— murmuró apuntando a los pies de un viejo Arce.

—¿Qué te refieres con el final? ¿Ya no vamos a tratar de averiguar más?— preguntó con enfado Scorpius acercándose, solo ganándose una mirada incrédula de su primo.

—No seas idiota, te digo que es el final. Estaban huyendo o persiguiendo a alguien. O a varias personas. Y aquí les vencieron— Sherlock se agachó y observó el suelo para luego levantar la mirada —Vamos a ver desde donde venían—.

Sin darle una mirada al Slytherin, Sherlock echó a andar sin perder de vista todos los signos de la lucha que al parecer se había llevado a cabo esa tarde. Ramas quebradas que indicaban el paso de un cuerpo acelerado, manchones ennegrecidos en los troncos probablemente dado por un _Expelliarmus_. Mientras más caminaban más iban saliendo del bosque, hasta que llegaron a los lindes cercanos al Lago Negro.

El castillo se veía en la lejanía, pocas ventanas iluminadas. El cielo comenzaba a clarear levemente indicando que el amanecer ya no estaba tan lejano.

—Es muy lejos de la Cancha de Quidditch— murmuró Scorpius a la espalda del detective, quien solo pudo asentir.

—Sin embargo desde el aire probablemente tienes una buena visión de este lugar ¿no crees?— preguntó Sherlock intrigantemente mientras volvía a seguir los pocos rastros de las peleas hasta los orígenes, la orilla del lago.

De noche parecía un enorme espejo oscuro, impecable y sin ninguna onda en la superficie. Los seres acuáticos parecían también dormir de noche, y Sherlock recordó el que aún no se habían enterado de la verdad sobre el Calamar Gigante. Este pensamiento atrajo un golpe de necesidad de tener a John a su lado, que reactivó su impulso por investigar lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras Scorpius revisaba el suelo y los signos de lucha, Sherlock comenzó a pasear ocupando una de sus manos en forma de tubo como catalejo y asintiendo a su teoría: ese lugar se veía perfectamente desde lo alto del vuelo con las escobas en la Cancha de Quidditch. Probablemente Albus y John habían visto algo y habían ido a investigar. Lástima que no recordasen nada.

—¡Sherlock, joder, ven aquí!— el llamado alto de Scorpius sorprendió al detective que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, prácticamente corriendo hacia el lado el rubio.

El Slytherin estaba arrodillado a la orilla del Lago sin importarle por una vez estar llenando de lodo su impecable túnica. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír algo complacido al notar que Scorpius estaba realmente concentrado en la investigación, mientras le imitaba para ver lo que el otro observaba.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo, al notar entre el fondo de piedras y musgo algo brillante que parecía una argolla. Demasiado pequeña para haber sido encontrada a menos que estuvieses buscando. Sherlock tuvo que felicitar mentalmente a Scorpius, mientras le daba una palmadita parándose ambos.

Luego de probar un par de hechizos para verificar protecciones (tenía una muy rudimentaria que fue deshecha con facilidad por el rubio), Sherlock hizo que el objeto oculto se elevase con ayuda de su varita, dejándose ver un gran arcón el cual dejó con cuidado sobre la hierba.

—Maldición, esto es grande— susurró Scorpius cuando abrieron el arcón y se encontraron con una enorme cantidad de objetos clasificados como No Comerciables Clase A, caros e ilegales ingredientes para pociones y más. Sherlock frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza luciendo contrariado.

—De haber sabido que iba a encontrar a los traficantes así, jamás hubiese apostado contra Moriarty en Navidad— masculló, y Scorpius recordó esa bolsa asintiendo. Sherlock le había explicado el motivo de esa tonta apuesta, pero al menos había servido para que su idiota primo por fin se confesase al bueno de Watson.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras por sus mentes pasaba lo mismo. Sus chicos probablemente habían visto algo raro y, Gryffindors como era, no habían sido capaces de dejarlo pasar. El arcón ya debía haber estado oculto cuando llegaron, pero hubo un enfrentamiento igual. Una persecución, Albus y John cayendo por la desigualdad de número (ya habían notado que eran cuatro los otros) acabando por ser hechizados y llevados hasta el Sauce Boxeador, lo más lejano posible del lugar del enfrentamiento original para despistar. Las notas también habían sido un intento de despistar, intentando que se creyese que habían sido atacados por su pureza de sangre y no por algo más. Para evitar investigaciones adversas.

Scorpius creía también de que la nota era una forma de asegurarse de que ni John ni Albus morirían, ya que los tipos parecían simples traficantes y no asesinos, pero supuso que Sherlock no compartiría su opinión. De cualquier manera, merecían pagar.

—¿Cómo sabremos quiénes son? No creo que vayan a volver pronto por su botín— gruñó con un mohín de disgusto el Slytherin, pero Sherlock ya estaba sonriendo mientras cerraba el arcón y ocupaba su varita para devolverlo a su posición inicial.

—No te preocupes, Scorpius. Puede que hasta los criminales más bobos oculten las pruebas concluyentes de sus crímenes— le tranquilizó mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos pensativo —Pero ninguno es lo bastante listo como para ocultar las circunstanciales—.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Aww, no hubo slash aquí, casi solo acción, pero pude usar a Scorpius ¡y eso me hace feliz! Lo amo a él con todo el corazón. Prometo que al siguiente capítulo ya habrá más acción y luego de regreso a todo el fluff uvu_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Les amo ;A;_


	15. Varitas

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Varitas**

—Supongo que todo esto es una broma— bufó con enfado Anderson mientras esperaban en un pasillo alejado al Gran Comedor. Poco a poco comenzaba a oírse el bullicio habitual de las mañanas y casi no faltaba nada para que tuviesen que entrar en acción.

—No es una broma— repitió Lestrade mientras a su costado James Potter y Sally Donovan observaban con atención el reloj que les avisaría el momento preciso —Si todo sale bien atraparemos un lado de la organización de traficantes de Pociones que se nos habían escapado: proveedores— apretó los dientes con algo de irritación.

—Quién hubiese imaginado que estarían en Hogwarts— murmuró James sintiendo la emoción ebullir. Sería su primera misión de campo, a pesar de que aún no era un Auror del todo —Holmes es bastante listo, debo reconocerlo—.

Greg había recibido esa misma madrugada un mensaje por Red Fluu de parte de su joven cuñado que le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que había deducido. Ingredientes y objetos prohibidos que de alguna forma eran ocultos en Hogwarts por medio de estudiantes para posteriormente ser comercializados a otras bandas criminales. Los estudiantes eran solo medios, a pesar de que eran un eslabón importante en la cadena; y aunque era muy probable que estuviesen sujetos a hechizos de confidencialidad, seguro que podrían sacar algo de ellos. Eso respondería de alguna manera a la incógnita sobre los proveedores de esa banda que habían desarticulado el día anterior con el Jefe Potter, por supuesto.

Lestrade no había perdido tiempo y se había comunicado con su Jefe, recibiendo órdenes de tomar a sus hombres de confianza y partir enseguida a Hogwarts como Sherlock había recomendado. Antes de que tuviesen más información, atraparles mientras aún estaban confiados. Cuando los sospechosos estuviesen aprehendidos se enviarían refuerzos al castillo.

Y allí estaban. A la espera de que la Directora McGonagall les indicase que todos los alumnos estaban sentados tomando desayuno para comenzar con ese plan que a Anderson y a Donovan les parecía tan descabellado.

—¿Funcionará?— preguntó la aurora mientras fruncía su ceño observando su propia varita —Un hechizo del friki no me produce ninguna confianza—.

—Sherlock Holmes puede ser muchas cosas— habló James antes de que Lestrade pudiese tomar la palabra —Pero no es un incapaz. Si lo hacemos como él nos ha dicho seguro que funcionará— sonrió de medio lado, tomando nota de lo hilarante que era estar defendiendo al Ravenclaw, cuando él y sus compañeros se habían ganado varios castigos en el colegio por culpa de Holmes y sus deducciones que acababan por delatar sus travesuras. Aunque de su brillantez era algo que no se podía poner en tela de juicio.

—Gracias, muy gentil de tu parte— dijo una voz desde su derecha provocando que todos se volteasen a ver a aquel auror desconocido de largo cabello marrón y bigote, hasta que pudieron vislumbrar bajo el disfraz a Sherlock —No sé porque se ven sorprendidos. Les dije que debía formarse un pentágono. A ver como lo iban a realizar con tan solo cuatro magos— bufó mientras el reloj marcaba que era tiempo de empezar a moverse.

* * *

John había despertado esa mañana sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo. Le dolía todo, si, pero podía sentir aún el aroma de los rizos de Sherlock en su almohada y le parecía que aún podía saborear sus besos. Casi valía la pena que el Sauce Boxeador le diese una paliza a cambio de un poco de ternura Sherlockeana. No pudo evitar reír de su propio pensamiento.

Luego de arreglarse y preguntar a Albus como se sentía (igual de apaleado que él, al parecer), todos los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor se dispusieron a bajar a tomar desayuno. Luego les esperaba, a los que tenían el ramo, una entretenida clases de Herbología con su Jefe de Casa, así que era mejor apresurarse para no darle motivo a Longbottom a quitarles puntos. Casi daba pena el rostro del ex Gryffindor cuando debía quitarle puntos a su propia casa.

El Gran Comedor ya se veía bastante concurrido en cuanto llegaron, y antes de lo que se podía decir "_Quidditch_" la alta y estilizada figura de Scorpius Malfoy estaba de pie al lado de Albus. Ambos se miraron llenos de amor y el rubio acomodó con suavidad algunos cabellos negros del rostro de su novio, sin importarles que medio Hogwarts estuviese observándoles. No se besaron pero eso no era necesario para que todos notasen cuanto se querían.

John solo pudo suspirar pensando en que probablemente él nunca tendría algo de eso (demostración pública de afecto) con Sherlock. Pero tampoco era tan necesario, pensó luego, mientras recordaba como su novio (_SI, SI, SU NOVIO, ¿y qué? Era su mente, podía llamarle como quisiera_) se había colado en la torre solo para estar un rato con él la noche pasada.

Y apropósito de Sherlock ¿dónde rayos se habría metido? No se veía en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ni tampoco en la de Gryffindor esperándole, como hacía a veces. Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco mientras caminaba a su lugar cuando sintió como alguien le golpeaba con el hombro al pasar.

—Pero querido Seb, ten más cuidado. ¿No ves que nuestra estrella de Quidditch está lastimada?— una suave y rastrera voz llegó a los oídos del gryffindor mientras una larga mano se posaba en su brazo como queriendo ayudarle. Por supuesto que John se soltó enseguida mientras clavaba sus ojos en los pequeños de Moriarty.

Más allá Sebastian Moran solo sonreía en una mueca ligeramente diabólica antes de seguir caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dejando un espacio para Jim quien seguía quieto a un lado de John.

—Cuídate, Gryffindor— le ronroneó Jim antes de seguir caminando hacia la mesa de verde, contoneándose como si fuese una de las siete maravillas del mundo mágico. Y quizás se creyese que lo era.

Arreglándose la túnica negra y escarlata, John apretó el paso y acabó sentándose frente a Rose Weasley quien le sonrió por encima de un libro en forma de saludo. Apenas le pudo devolver el saludo cuando la voz de McGonagall hizo que todos girasen su rostro hacia ella.

—Muy buenos días, estudiantes. Como todos saben ayer hubo un desagradable incidente en que dos de sus compañeros vieron afectada su integridad tanto física como psicológica, al habérseles realizado _Obliviates_. Esta situación que en un primer momento podría haberse considera como una _broma de mal gusto_ se ha transmutado y acabado siendo una situación de relevancia suficiente para ser investigada. Se les pide que queden tranquilos en sus asientos por unos minutos— su rostro se veía severo pero finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el Gran Comedor se llenó de una gran red de luces celestes blanquecinas.

Por un momento John no supo leer de donde provenían esas luces que se entrelazaban pero finalmente vio que había cinco Aurores en distintos rincones del salón realizando lo que parecía un conjuro. La magia se transforma en hilos de luces que atravesaban el salón hasta comenzar a depositarse suavemente en cuatro puntos específicos del salón. Sobre las cabezas de cuatro estudiantes, más bien dicho, sorprendentemente cada uno de una de las cuatro casas, dos mujeres y dos hombres.

Por unos instantes nadie se movió, todos demasiado sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. John pudo notar de pronto que las expresiones de los Aurores se endurecían (_¿Ese era James Potter y Lestrade?_) antes de que esos cuatro alumnos se pusiesen de pie y sacasen sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse.

Hubo un grito de parte de una chica de Ravenclaw y comenzó el caos. Con tres hábiles Incarcerus tres de los cuatro alumnos señalados por el hechizo fueron atrapados perdiendo sus varitas, pero una de las chicas, la de Slytherin, había tomado como escudo a un compañero menor y comenzaba a moverse intentando escapar.

—No tienes a donde escapar, Kentver— dijo una voz fuerte mientras atraía a su mano las varitas de los cuatro caídos —Tienes en ti una marca que lamentablemente no podrás quitar tan fácil como te cambias de túnicas—.

John solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando vio como Sherlock se quitaba el disfraz y se dejaba mostrar cómo era, sonriendo con la satisfacción de un misterio resuelto. El gryffindor aún no sabía que era lo que había descubierto, pero sabía que algo había encontrado esa noche que ahora ya no era más que material para sus archivos. _Ay, Sherlock_.

La Slytherin de sexto se veía preocupada, de pie entre las mesas de la serpiente y el tejón. A su espalda se movía Lestrade, calculando al parecer cuánto daño podía hacer la chica, algo que claramente a Sherlock no le preocupaba. El pequeño Slytherin de segundo año parecía angustiado pero permanecía quieto como un buen rehén, aunque sus ojos se movían por todas partes.

John pudo ver de reojo como Jim Moriarty parecía encantado con toda la situación y solo pudo gruñir apretando su varita. Dos segundos más y él mismo hubiese saltado por encima de la mesa, pero antes de eso ya todo había terminado.

Lestrade hizo intencionalmente ruido provocando que la chica soltase a su rehén y apuntase hacia el Auror Prior su varita. Tres personas habían soltado sus hechizos en el mismo momento, pero solo dos dieron en el blanco.

El _Desmaius_ de Sherlock provocó que el cuerpo de Katrianna Kentver cayese pesadamente de rostro al suelo inconsciente, al mismo instante que el _Diffindo_ de la Slytherin daba superficialmente en la cara de Lestrade haciéndole soltar un jadeo de amargo dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a empapar su túnica azul, con su _Incarcerus_ perdiéndose en el aire.

—¡Jefe Lestrade!— exclamó Donovan mientras corría hacia él, más preocupada de ayudarle con el corte que en capturar a esa niña, aún molesta por haberse tenido que meter en algo que consideraba tan absurdo.

James Potter fue el encargado de atar con el hechizo a Kentver mientras la unía a sus compañeros de fechorías, todos de sexto año. Los cuatro iban a ser interrogados por los Aurores y los profesores, y ya el Wizengamot y el Consejo de Padres se encargarían de ver que harían con ellos. Jóvenes traficantes en Hogwarts, eso era algo nunca antes visto.

Cuando John llegó al lado de Sherlock apenas podía creer que habían pasado apenas tres minutos desde que había entrado en el Gran Comedor. El Ravenclaw se veía exaltado y alborozado por los resultados de aquella pequeña aventura nocturna en la que no le había involucrado y cuando encontró sus ojos pareció entender la ligera molestia de su pareja. Pero ni eso le detuvo.

—¡Los atrapamos, John! ¡Gracias a ti, los atrapamos!— exclamó Sherlock sujetando las mejillas del rubio con sus manos, sin soltar aún las varitas de los alumnos que habían sido atrapados primero, habiéndole unido la de la última chica.

—¿Gracias a mí?— preguntó desconcertado el gryffindor mientras sentía sus mejillas arder en donde eran rozadas —Pero si yo no hice nada—.

—Sí, si lo hiciste. Solo que no lo recuerdas— le restó importancia Sherlock con sus ojos brillando —Tú y Albus, fueron al encuentro de estos cuatro ayer por la tarde y por eso ocurrió todo el desagradable incidente del Sauce Boxeador. ¡Atrapamos a los traficantes gracias a ti!—.

John quiso volver a objetar que él no había hecho absolutamente nada que recordase, y que si no lo recordaba no valía la pena agradecérselo. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada y solo pudo tragarse todo aquello, porque Sherlock estaba besándole en medio del Gran Comedor con los Aurores llevándose a unos criminales fuera de allí y habían conseguido dos casos resueltos, y por una vez no quiso objetarle nada al ravenclaw.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, ambos con los ojos brillando y los corazones acelerados, John solo pudo pasar una de sus manos por el pecho de Sherlock y sonreír.

—Me gusta cómo te queda la túnica de Auror—.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Yay! Pude hacerloooooo! –es feliz– me costó un brazo (?) pero pude escribirlooooo! No saben cuan feliz soy. Era la conclusión del caso y quería que fuese emocionante. No lo conseguí, lo sé, pero al menos me gustó el resultado xDDD_

_Sherlock tan feliz que ni se preocupa de no besar en público a John._

_Espero que les haya gustado Me alcancancé a mi misma con la publicación y ahora tendré que ponerme rápido a escribir el próximo capítulo o me tardaré, asdasd, y solo quedan 5 uvu_

_Un beso grande, y dejen sus review, please! Me hacen infinitamente feliz uvu_


	16. Whiskey de Fuego

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Whiskey de Fuego**

—Entonces… ¿alguien va a tener el decoro de explicarle al puto Jefe de Aurores de que se trataba ese hechizo con el que atraparon a los sospechosos?— preguntó una vez más Harry Potter mientras miraba a todos los presentes con las cejas tan altas que rozaban su flequillo y la cicatriz de su frente se ocultaba completamente.

—Señor Potter— le regañó de inmediato por el vocabulario la Directora McGonagall quien estaba prácticamente recostada sobre su sillón tras su escritorio. En las paredes de la oficina se encontraban atentos todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores, observando algunos con benevolencia y otros con el aburrimiento habitual a los presentes.

En el lugar se encontraban ellos dos, Lestrade con James, Scorpius, Albus, John y, como no, Sherlock Holmes. Mientras el Auror Prior se veía un tanto pálido por la pérdida de sangre cuya herida ya había sanado con un eficaz _Episkeyo_ de Anderson, aunque quedaba una marca rojiza en su mejilla y su camisa se encontraba manchada de un feo carmín que poco a poco se volvía color burdeo.

El joven estudiante de Auror se veía sonriente al igual que los estudiantes. No todos los días atrapabas a unos criminales en Hogwarts. Anderson y Donovan se los habían llevado ya a las Oficinas de Aurores luego de que todos hubiesen confesado a medias los cargos. Sherlock había tenido razón y llevaban encima hechizos de confidencialidad, pero el mismo Jefe Potter se había encargado de verificar de que ninguno se encontraba bajo un Imperius y al ser mayores de edad eran completamente imputables. Los Aurores se encargarían de continuar las investigaciones, pero no cabía duda de que ellos eran los dueños del arcón que Scorpius y Holmes habían hallado a la orilla del Lago Oscuro la noche anterior.

Lo único que evitaba que Sherlock se sintiese totalmente satisfecho, era que ellos no habían confesado haber sido quienes ataron a Albus y John al Sauce Boxeador, tan solo que los habían dejado inconscientes en el bosque. Y al tratar presionar todos evitaban responder, como si un hechizo bloquease sus lenguas. Solo el Veritaserum de los Aurores acabaría por liberar esa información, o les revelaría de lo poderoso de los hechizos de confidencialidad.

Como fuese, nuevamente Moriarty se le había escapado de entre las garras. John le consolaba intentando hacerle notar que quizás no había sido Jim en verdad, pero nada le quitaría esa idea al ravenclaw de la cabeza. Después de todo, le conocía bastante bien.

—Era un hechizo sencillo, señor Potter— habló Sherlock quitándole importancia con la mano mientras Lestrade y James se enarcaban las cejas mutuamente —Una adaptación del hechizo de verificación de varita de los Aurores. Corrobora todas las varitas de aquellos que alcanza para buscar un patrón específico de hechizos y señala a los dueños de la varita en cuestión que ha realizado el patrón— se estiró en el sillón mientras miraba al techo alto de la oficina de la directora con las palmas de las manos juntas y apoyadas en la barbilla —Nada demasiado complejo—.

John sonrió con algo de orgullo ante la mirada impresionada del jefe de Aurores, mirando a su pareja. ¿Sencillo? John ni siquiera podía imaginar cuanta Aritmancia se tenía que estudiar para siquiera poder vislumbrar un hechizo de esas características, ya que el hechizo original había sido desarrollado por los Aurores luego de una larga investigación. Y Sherlock lo había resuelto antes del desayuno. Literalmente.

—Pero… ¿qué clase de patrón buscaron?— preguntó intrigado Harry Potter mientras miraba a la directora quien solo hizo un gesto de "_Ni deberías preguntar_". Al parecer su antigua Jefa de Casa se había rendido con Sherlock Holmes. Eso era bastante impresionante.

Al notar que el ravenclaw ni se esforzaba por responder, Scorpius se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo la atención de todo el mundo. A pesar de la mirada del padre de Albus, el rubio jamás soltó la mano de su novio.

—Comprobamos que para poder sacar el Arcón, que ya se encuentra en manos de los Aurores, hacía falta a lo menos cuatro hechizos utilizados en secuencia. Estos eran para poder quitar el hechizo de protección en el Lago, sacar el arcón, quitar la protección de la cerrado y finalmente abrirlo— explicó pausadamente mientras sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su padre, observaban a su audiencia. Su primo solo chasqueó la lengua, aun mirando hacia el techo —Estos fueron los hechizos para el patrón de búsqueda—.

—Pero… para comprobar esos hechizos… tendrían que haber buscado muchísimo más atrás en las varitas, no solo un día, y el solo buscar una maldición en una varita 48 horas atrás provoca un gran cansancio— exclamó sofocado Harry, quitándose las gafas y apoyando un puño en su ojo derecho —Ustedes tendrían que haber buscado al menos…—.

—Un mes. En ese lapso hacia atrás buscó el hechizo— concluyó Sherlock poniéndose de pie.

James se movió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo a su padre mientras le sonreía consolador. El Jefe Potter se veía colapsado por la Aritmancia, como se había mostrado Donovan y Anderson cuando Sherlock les había explicado el funcionamiento. Para eso era el catalizador del pentágono, para realizar una tarea prácticamente imposible para un solo mago, apenas ocasionándoles un cosquilleo.

—Eso es… bastante impresionante, si— aceptó la directora McGonagall que ya antes había escuchado la explicación. La anciana mujer suspiró sonoramente y se puso de pie —Creo que todo esto merece obviamente unos puntos extras para sus casas. Pero tomando en consideración de que usted y el señor Malfoy al parecer decidieron que sus investigaciones funcionan mejor a altas horas de la madrugada en el Bosque Prohibido…—su mirada se volvió dura y luego nuevamente agotada—… me tomaré el día para decidir cuál será mi resolución—.

John respiró aliviado al igual que Albus, sonriéndose mutuamente un momento cuando la chimenea brilló de verde para dar el paso a un acelerado Mycroft Holmes. Por primera vez ni le preocupó saludar, sino que se apresuró a ir hacia el Auror Prior quien se mostró sorprendido. Greg sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio los ojos preocupados de su pareja y solo pudo sonreír mientras se ponía de pie.

—Estoy bien, Mycroft— fue su único susurro antes de apuntarle con la cabeza al público.

El mayor de los Holmes no pareció tranquilizarse hasta que pudo verlo por sí mismo, pasando un dedo por su herida cerrada y finalmente asintiendo recuperando su pose erguida y seguro de sí mismo. Girándose casi militar paseó su mirada por los presentes observando especialmente a Sherlock un largo instante antes de dirigirse al Jefe Potter apoyando su paraguas negro en el suelo.

—Jefe Potter, la noticia ha llegado ya al Ministerio y el Ministro desea reunirse con usted lo antes posible. El Wizengamot parece muy interesado en la naturaleza de los sospechosos— agregó elevando una ceja —La naturaleza familiar, debo aclarar—.

—Pues seguramente el Wizengamot encontrará esto muy divertido— habló de pronto Sherlock ganándose una mirada deslucida de su hermano —Ya que Katrianna Kentver proviene de una familia sangre pura caída en desgracia y los otros tres son todos hijos de magos, Mycroft. Por favor, sé un buen _Crup_ e infórmales esto—.

Solo la mano de Greg en el brazo de Mycroft le detuvo de decir algo inapropiado, ignorando a su hermano y sonriéndole a Harry Potter quien parecía un poco más compuesto.

—Bien, entonces vamos a ver al Ministro—aceptó el Jefe de Aurores, mirando a todos los de la sala y sonriendo —Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, tanto los chicos como ustedes— habló hacia James y Lestrade, sonriéndole con orgullo a su hijo y dándole una mirada satisfecha al Auror mientras le guiñaba un ojo —Esa botella de Whiskey de Fuego debe ser abierta esta noche, Greg— se despidió dejando la invitación hecha.

* * *

—Pues si Lestrade, que no hizo nada, merece Whiskey de Fuego ¿por qué nosotros no?— se defendió esa noche Sherlock cuando en un salón vacío él y John se habían reunido. El toque de queda ya había pasado, pero eso jamás les había detenido. Solo que John nunca había visto a Sherlock beber nada más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla y tenía derecho a estar un poco preocupado ¿no?

—Ni siquiera sé de donde sacaste la botella— murmuró el rubio mientras sentía como su pierna se rozaba con la del Ravenclaw.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo sobre una manta que habían transfigurado desde la bufanda de Gryffindor de John. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, apoyados contra la pared y mirando la botella que flotaba frente a ellos por la pura magia de Sherlock. John levantó un dedo y recogió una gota de humedad desde el cristal, mirando a los ojos claros de su novio sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

—Realmente no te interesa de donde lo saqué. Solo temes que me emborrache y haga algo vergonzoso— le leyó Sherlock como un libro abierto para luego mirar hacia el techo acariciando esos dedos entre los suyos —O más bien dicho, temes que seas tú quien se emborrache y hagas algo que no te atreverías sobrio ¿me equivoco? Que digo, yo nunca me equivoco—.

Dos segundos le tomó a John notar que Sherlock estaba bromeando. Que había bromeado y que su mano apretaba la suya un poco demasiado. Como si estuviese nervioso. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, pero sus ojos se movían siguiendo patrones a través de la piedra. Nervioso, indudablemente nervioso. Podía ver el pulso de Sherlock latiendo en su garganta. Podía verlo desde allí y si se inclinaba un poco…

—Humm—.

… podía lamerlo.

La mirada del Ravenclaw se había vuelto turbia de pronto mientras buscaba los ojos de su compañero. John podía sentir como su alma era analizada por unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa bailase en los labios delgados de Sherlock.

Solo bastó un toque de varita para que la botella fuera abierta, mientras John se sentaba a horcajadas del de cabellos negros, inclinándose y rozando sus labios mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor del cuerpo de la botella. Sus miradas se encontraron y se besaron lentamente mientras las manos de Sherlock subían y se aferraban a la negra túnica del otro, acercándole más, como si la ropa y la piel no existiesen y ya fuesen uno solo.

—Creo que te has equivocado esta vez, joven detective— murmuró John contra sus labios mientras su mano libre se enterraba entre esos rizos obligándole a girar el rostro para dejar su cuello descubierto. El líquido ambarino resbaló del cristal para comenzar a empapar la piel y la blanca camisa del más alto quien sintió un suave escalofrío por el frescor antes de la humedad de la lengua de John. No podía verle, pero su sonrisa se vio claramente en su mente mientras soltaba un suspiro apagado —No tengo miedo ni de uno ni de otro. Sino que siento una leve inseguridad de lo que sucederá cuando ambos estemos perdidos de borrachos. Sin embargo, ninguna inseguridad nos ha detenido nunca, ¿no?—.

Quizás al día siguiente amanecieran desnudos en la Oficina de la Directora, o los finos y elegantes calzoncillos sucios de Jim Moriarty (con él incluido) adornasen el Gran Comedor por la mañana, pero seguro que por esa noche valdría la pena.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Esto merece un extra ¿no? Seguro que merece un extra con mucho p0rn (?) Moriarty en calzoncillos amaneciendo cabeza abajo en el Gran Comedor, y la reunión de las dos parejas adultas (Drarry y Mystrade). Yo sé que lo quieren y si lo desean…. Tendrán que aguantarse, porque no sé si lo haga, ahaha xD_

_Quizás si me convencen con review (?)_

_Por el momento, se queda así. Espero que se haya entendido lo del hechizo que hizo Sherlock con ayuda de los Aurores xD me gustó la idea de poner algo así, como que él si es el cerebro, pero necesita de la ayuda de los Aurores para funcionar. Anderson lo desprecia, Sally lo molesta y Lestrade lo apoya ¡tal como en la serie original! (?) al menos lo intento xD_

_Estamos en la cuenta regresiva, solo quedan 4 temas (y no los tengo escritos) así que veamos que resulta. Quizás haga algunos spin-off de esta historia, o me lance de ya con otra cosa. Pero espero que les esté agradando y me acompañen hasta el final._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, una vez más. ¡Les Adoro! Y a los que vendrán y leerán después ¡dejen sus comentarios too! No saben lo feliz que me hacen. ¡Un beso!_

_**PD:** En cuanto a lo otro. No, rlly, si me convencen quizás haga algún + 18 de esta saga (?) aunque aparte, para no subirle el rating. Ya saben que los reviews son la comunicación del alma (?) –pestañeo coqueto–_


	17. Sala Común

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sala Común**

Había pasado un tiempo desde el Incidente del Sauce Boxeador, como Sherlock había comenzado a llamar aquello que le había llevado a resolver un caso del que John nunca se había enterado. Luego de algunas investigaciones propias había concluido que Sherlock llevaba al menos desde Octubre intentando descubrir acerca de esos "_Traficantes_" que eran más bien Guardadores de Mercancías.

De alguna forma _–_Mycroft_–,_ Sherlock se había enterado de las investigaciones que estaba realizando el Cuerpo de Aurores sobre algunos traficantes de pociones, llegando a la consecuencia de que era muy probable de que no fuesen las Pociones lo que se traficaba a nivel internacional, sino que los meros ingredientes. Así, mientras los Aurores se infiltraban e investigaban a los Fabricantes y Distribuidores de las pociones, él había tomado el otro cabo suelto: el de los Ingredientes.

Con un poco de la impagable ayuda de Mycroft, y la inestimable colaboración de Jim Moriarty, Sherlock había deducido que una parte de los Traficantes se encontraban en el mismo Hogwarts, toda vez que Moriarty había conseguido extremadamente rápido y sin mayores problemas objetos que el Ministerio tenía bajo vigilancia en el Callejón Knockturn. Pero había llegado a una calle sin salida, al menos hasta el movimiento de Albus y John, quienes lamentablemente nunca pudieron recordar que era lo que había sucedido en aquella hora perdida de sus vidas. Aunque las declaraciones de los traficantes habían sido muy halagadoras, indicándoles casi como héroes. Entrometidos, pero héroes. Albus había sido felicitado por su padre y John había recibido un gran abrazo de Harriet y un beso de Sherlock, todo lo que podía pedir.

Los traficantes habían acabado consiguiendo penas remitidas por falta de Antecedentes Penales y por no haber dañado seriamente a nadie, aunque ninguno iba a regresar a Hogwarts. Sherlock se había encogido de hombros ante la preocupación de John por este hecho, recordándoles que siempre quedaban otras escuelas en Europa donde les recibirían. Seguramente en Durmstrang serían héroes. John solo pudo reír y el tema quedó allí.

¿Y ahora? Allí estaban, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor estudiando asiduamente para los EXTASIS, al igual que todos los demás de 7mo año. Cada día había un nuevo ataque de nervios de algún compañero de su generación o de alguno de los de 5to que estaban con sus TIMOs, y John ya casi estaba harto de que le pidiesen pociones tranquilizantes. Perfectamente podían ir donde Madame Pomfrey ¿no? Él no era una botica ambulante.

—Deja de quejarte, ya pareces una bruja con periodo menstrual— le gruñó Sherlock tirado en la roja alfombra mirando al techo. Habían libros a su alrededor pero John podía apostar que no había tomado ninguno desde que se había ido a tirar allí hace cinco horas. No tenía idea para que venía el Ravenclaw a su sala si no le acompañaba a estudiar, no le ayudaba y, más encima, se quejaba de sus quejas. Simplemente se tiraba en la alfombra de SU Sala Común y vegetaba con los libros a su alrededor, como si la información fuese a llegarle mágicamente al cerebro. Ojalá alguien inventase un hechizo para eso.

—Pues si te molesta ¡Vete a _tu_ propia Sala Común! Yo estoy estudiando, y si quiero quejarme de que me distraigan de mis estudios, me quejo— repuso el rubio sentado sobre un sillón mientras volvía a hundir la nariz en un pesado tomo sobre Herbología Curativa Avanzada, un examen que debía pasar con Extraordinario si es que planeaba entrar a la Escuela de Medimagia de Londres con una beca.

—No quiero ir a mi Sala Común. Están todos diez veces más estresados que aquí, leen en voz alta sin ningún respeto por el silencio ajeno en un zumbido espantoso, y además les molesta que me tire en la alfombra sin leer, les parece una ofensa o que me estoy burlando de ellos— gruñó el más alto, moviendo su cabeza provocando que sus rizos se esparcieran por la esponjosa alfombra roja —Además me gusta la Sala Común de Gryffindor por la tarde, no es tan caliente como la de Ravenclaw. A pesar de que con todo este rojo y dorado casi no se pueda notar—.

—Sherlock ¿quieres callarte?— suspiró John mientras apretaba su rostro contra las carcomidas hojas de su libro —Con tu voz no puedo concentrarme. ¿Por qué no estudias un poco?—.

—¿Para qué? De todas formas no daré prueba para ninguna escuela mágica, así que no necesito estudiar—.

Las palabras del Ravenclaw lograron calar en lo hondo de John haciendo que este bajase el pesado tomo mirando con sorpresa el rostro tranquilo de Sherlock. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin embargo él podía notar toda la actividad de esos ojos aún debajo de los párpados. Tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta seca y movió el pie para tocar la pierna flexionada del menor de los Holmes ganándose una mirada cuestionadora. Ambos se sopesaron un momento, el uno al otro, hasta que John separó sus labios. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada.

—No voy a hacer la prueba para Aurores, no te tomes la molestia. No pienso ser un patético Crup de Harry Potter o, peor aún, del Gobierno como mi hermano. No, no voy a tomar el examen para la Escuela de Medimagia como tú, aunque eso no significa que no podamos compartir un piso en Londres, y tampoco voy a hacer una carrera docente como hilarantemente propuso mi querido Jefe de Casa, Flitwick, hace unas semanas. Aún me río de solo pensarlo—.

John apretó el libro contra su pecho para luego dejarlo a un lado en el sillón y agacharse hasta sentarse junto a Sherlock en la alfombra. El pelinegro no se movió, simplemente mirándole hacia arriba, pero pudo leer la nueva pregunta en los ojos de su novio y solo sonrió.

—No te diré que pienso hacer con mi futuro, John, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Pero solo sé de una cosa que quiero que se mantenga presente en él. Solo una— le aclaró mientras movía su mano para coger la corbata granate y oro con suavidad —Así que cállate y deja de andar cuestionándome— le gruñó mientras le jalaba de la tela para robarle un beso lento de promesas futuras, sintiendo como el más bajo se entregaba completamente a sus labios.

Se perdieron unos momentos en la sensación del beso, sintiendo la calidez del sol de media tarde que se colaba por entre las ventanas, los rasgueos de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, y otro sonido que comenzaba a tomar potencia de pronto.

Algunos chiflidos se empezaron escucharon en la sala junto con algunas risas y quejas entre divertidas y agotadas. Ambos chicos no tuvieron más remedio que separarse cuando escucharon la voz entre molesta y divertida de Albus Potter llegar hasta ellos. Sherlock con una ceja en alto y John sintiendo su rostro muy encendido.

—No es justo que hagan esto en la Sala Común frente a todos nosotros que no podemos imitarlos por tener que estudiar, chicos. Búsquense un cuarto—.

Y quizás tuvieran que hacerlo. Pero en Londres.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Awww, fluff, fluff. Espero que los últimos hilos de la pseudo trama que le di al fic (para que no fuese solo diversión (?)) hayan quedado sellados._

_Solo quedan tres temas más, tres capítulos y puedo dar por terminado este Desafío ;A; lo he amado, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Es probable que haga un fic aparte, no demasiado largo, con temas extras que no pude meter aquí por falta de espacio, hilo o porque no caían en el rating T. Así que si quieren darme ideas para escribir o palabras de inspiración, los reviews siempre son muy bien recibidos. ¡Besos y gracias por leer, y un abrazo muy grande a quienes además se dan unos segunditos para comentar!_


	18. Patronus

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Mormor, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Patronus**

Habían ciertas creencias que Jim Moriarty tenía fijamente arraigadas en su vida. Una era que él era la mismísima perfección. Saber esto era básico para ser Jim Moriarty, ya que cualquier cosa por debajo de la perfección estaba bajo él y, por lo mismo, era proclive a ser dominado y/o destruido, dependiendo de la utilidad en su vida.

Otra creencia era que no había imposibles para la magia, solo reglas absurdas y gente demasiado inútil y floja para esforzarse por intentar romperlas. Vamos, que la _Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Universal_ era solo basura para Jim, en un intento de convencer a la gente de que habían imposibles para no alentarlos a intentar romper los límites. Él sabía esto y apenas pusiese un pie fuera de Hogwarts se iba a enfocar a romper todos esos límites y volverse el mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos. Mucho más que ese patético de Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore o Gellert Grindelwald. Incluso Merlín no le tendría comparación.

Sin embargo, había que ir paso a paso, poco a poco avanzar hacia su futuro de grandeza, destrozando los muros que se le interponían en su objetivo. Y ahora estaba frente a un muro especialmente duro.

—No es la gran cosa, Jim— le restó importancia un poco más allá Sebastian —¿Qué importa si no puedes convocar un _Patronus_? Eso no entrará en el _EXTASIS_— el humo del cigarrillo del rubio se elevó por el aire hasta perderse entre las copas de los árboles rumbo al cielo oscuro.

Se encontraban en medio del Bosque Prohibido mucho más allá de media noche. Moriarty se había negado en redondo a practicar en algún lugar concurrido y no confiaba en las paredes del castillo. Bien sabía él que todas tenían ojos y oídos. Así que allí estaban, una fría noche de Mayo congelándose los huesos mientras el moreno intentaba inútilmente hacer surgir algo de su varita.

—¡MIERDA!—.

Por enésima vez en la noche la varita de Jim se vio azotada contra el suelo de tierra mientras el Slytherin respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas arreboladas por la furia. Sebastian dejó caer al suelo lo que le quedaba de la colilla y la pisó con la bota para luego acercarse y recoger la varita de su compañero, no, su amo. Se la devolvió con tranquilidad y buscó su mirada.

—Es solo un puto hechizo, Jim. A nadie le interesa—.

—¡Pues a mí sí me interesa! A mí me interesa porque no puedo creer que ese puto Watson pueda hacerlo terriblemente fácil, que hasta la patética Hooper lo pueda hacer con apenas un tropiezo. Hasta el jodido Malfoy, con su asquerosa sangre de mortífago traidor, puede realizar correctamente un _Patronus_ ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que no interesa!— prácticamente le escupió en la cara.

Seb, acostumbrado a las reacciones violentas y exageradas de Jim, solo le devolvió la mirada antes de jalarle por la cintura sin importarle que el más bajo se retorciese entre sus brazos, besándole con fuerza. Por un momento solo recibió golpes y estuvo seguro de que iba a recibir también un hechizo –un _Depulso_, por lo menos, a lo mejor hasta un _Crucio_–, pero pronto el otro Slytherin estaba devolviéndole el beso con ferocidad.

Por largos momentos no se escuchó nada más que el húmedo sonido de sus labios, apenas tocándose por encima de la ropa, demasiado concentrados en sus bocas, hasta que el aire les hizo separarse. Seb solo deseaba que Jim por fin se hubiese relajado un poco, y al parecer lo había conseguido. El moreno le observaba silencioso hasta que depositó un suave beso en la garganta de Moran, ganándose un estremecimiento.

—Es cierto, no necesito poder convocar un _Patronus_, así como no tengo idea de cómo disparar una _Kalashnikov_. Para eso te tengo a ti. Tú puedes hacer un _Patronus_ ¿no? Muéstrame— exigió aunque la sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro, mientras le empujaba para alejarle de su cuerpo.

Sebastian pudo sentir la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de su compañero y se sintió solo un poco desolado antes de preocuparse. Él había practicado un par de veces el Patronus y sabía que al menos podía convocar un escudo informe, pero ¿uno corpóreo? Jamás lo había hecho.

La mirada ansiosa en los ojos de Jim le estrujó el estómago, haciéndole perder un latido. No podía decepcionarle. Seb vivía para Jim, y una decepción suya era el equivalente a diez _Crucio_ seguidos para su alma. No podía decepcionarle.

—Está bien— aceptó con la garganta seca, mientras se alejaba más de Jim sacando la varita de su túnica. Sus dedos helados apretaron la madera en su mano, sintiendo como la magia le recorría el cuerpo entero cerrando sus ojos.

Sabía la técnica, sabía el movimiento y las palabras. Solo le faltaba algo... un recuerdo perfectamente feliz.

—Vamos, Seb, termina pronto para que podamos volver a las Mazmorras. Impresióname y quizás merezcas un premio esta noche—.

El tono incitante y juguetón en la voz de Jim fue todo lo que Moran necesitó para rememorar su recuerdo más preciado, el cálido peso en su pecho del pequeño cuerpo de James Moriarty en su primera noche en Hogwarts hacía ya casi siete años, sus ojos brillantes y sus palabras soltadas como un dulce veneno del que Sebastian se hartó de beber hasta que se hizo un adicto. Su mirada y el compromiso.

«_Soy Jim Moriarty y quiero contratarte de por vida, Sebastian Moran. Conozco tu historia, tu entrenamiento y tus anhelos. Yo te los voy a cumplir todos, a cambio de que Tú y tu Magia seáis completamente míos ¿Aceptas?_»

Y él había aceptado.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_!—.

Un potente chorro de luz plateada surgió del extremo de la varita de Seb, transformándose ante la mirada impresionada de ambos Slytherin. La figura de un enorme Lobo Huargo se formó frente a ellos, feroz y hermoso como el que más. Se quedó de pie entre Sebastian y Jim, quieto y noble hasta el último pelo de su cola, la que se movía con lentitud.

Moran observó con silenciosa admiración su creación, antes de subir los ojos hacia Jim quien lucía complacido. Su corazón se apretó ante la imagen.

—Es hermoso, Sebastian— susurró Jim mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el Patronus quien seguía observándole con sus ojos translúcidos. Como ajeno a la situación, Moran pudo ver como su compañero acercaba una mano a la cabeza del plateado protector el cual como un manso cordero se dejó acariciar —Puedo sentir tu magia tocándome, Sebastian— repitió en un suspiro Jim, poco antes de que el Huargo desapareciera tan mágicamente como apareció.

Silencioso y con la varita baja, Moran esperó por la resolución de Jim. Si hubiese sido él un lobo, probablemente hubiese bajado las orejas con humildad, quizás hasta podía inclinarse o voltearse y dejar que le rascase la panza. Lo que fuese, por tener esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

El moreno caminó hacia él y elevó su suave y pálida mano hasta mecer sus cabellos rubios, sonriendo de medio lado. No le había decepcionado, de hecho parecía lo contrario. Seb podía sentir su pecho henchirse de orgullo.

—Te has ganado tu recompensa. Un lobo, debí imaginarlo, te queda muy bien. Era eso o un feroz león, aunque Salazar se hubiese retorcido en su tumba de saber que una de sus serpientes tiene un león como Patronus— bromeó Jim pasando su mano por el pecho firme de su amante antes de morderse los labios —Un lobo. Quizá podrías convertirte en Hombre Lobo, Sebastian. Ser una extraordinaria máquina de matar la mayor parte del mes, pero volverte la perfección las noches de Luna Llena. Voy a pensarlo, ahora volvamos al castillo— le sonrió mucho más animado que cuando hubieron salido.

—Claro, volvamos— aceptó el rubio, aún perdido en la sensación de satisfacción al haber visto a su Patronus, sin pensar en todo en aquella propuesta descabellada de Jim. Y quizás debería haberse concentrado más en ella.

Iban a medio camino del castillo, cercanos a los Invernaderos, cuando la voz de Moriarty rompió el silencio tranquilo que ambos habían compartido. Las cejas de Seb se elevaron todo lo posible al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué recuerdo ocupaste para poder convocar el Patronus, Seb?— por una vez el tono de Jim parecía algo inseguro, como si hubiese sido una pregunta que tenía atravesada hace mucho y que no se había atrevido a verbalizar. El rubio estaba tragando saliva, intentando ganar tiempo para la respuesta cuando Jim volvió a hablar, haciéndola innecesaria —¿Sabes? Olvídalo, no me interesa saber que absurdo recuerdo ocupaste para convocarlo. Al menos pudiste hacerlo y eso es suficiente—.

Sebastian solo sonrió de medio lado y cuando Jim se distrajo enlazó sus dedos con los del más bajo. Por un momento, por lo tenso, pareció que Moriarty iba a jalar su mano y liberarse.

Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Mormor, ¿son hermosos, a qué si? No pude resistirme y tuve que darles un último cap especial para ellos. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Teóricamente los mortífagos no podían hacer Patronus porque vivían sin amor, por eso hice que Moriarty no pudiese. Sin embargo Moran no tiene esa imposibilidad así que, ahí está. Quizás Jim pueda llegar a hacer el suyo... aunque yo no apostaría por ello xD_

_Algunas notas: La __Ley de Transfiguración Universal de Gamp__ es esa que habla sobre las cosas que se pueden modificar, pero no crear de la nada. Como el dinero, la comida, la vida, etc. La __Kalashnikov __es un tipo de fusil (el más conocido es el AK-47, aunque hay varias modificaciones). Y los __Lobos Huargos__ son seres mágicos, más grandes que un Lobo (se pueden montar) y mucho más inteligentes :)_

_Y sobre el pequeño recuerdo de Seb, es un adelanto de un fic Potter!Lock exclusivamente de Mormor que debo hacer (y que aún no termino), pero para que sepan que no quedará así uvu_

_Espero que les siga gustando, ya solo quedan dos. ¡Un beso grande y dejen reviews please ;A;!_

_EDIT 30.06.13: Está el Spin Off de aquel recuerdo de Sebastian. Se llama "Tú y tu Magia", pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Espero que les guste c:_


	19. (Última) Clase de DCLAO

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**(Última) Clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras**

El por qué los EXTASIS Prácticos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran tomados en público jamás nadie pudo explicárselo a John. Albus tenía la teoría de que era para ponerles nerviosos. Para que tuviesen la presión extra de todos sus compañeros observándoles mientras tenían que presentar sus mejores hechizos defensivos y pasar todas las pruebas que los Examinadores les pidiesen.

Y si ese era el motivo, sí que funcionaba. John tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder recordar cuantos de los estudiantes habían tenido ya ataques de pánico y no habían podido hacer ni un simple _Riddikulus_ frente al patético Boggart que los Examinadores habían llevado al castillo para probarlos. Ni que hubiesen traído un vampiro o un Hombre Lobo, por Merlín.

Mientras los estudiantes pasaban uno a uno, John maldecía que su apellido tuviese una W al inicio lo que le forzaba a estar prácticamente siempre de los últimos en los exámenes prácticos.

Cuando llamaron a Sherlock Holmes adelante solo hizo falta que hiciera una floritura con la varita para que los Examinadores le dejasen pasar con un Extraordinario. Pero es que no todos los días alguien era capaz de convocar un perfecto Patronus Corpóreo de un animal mágico. Y no cualquiera, sino que un hermoso Fénix de plata que había arrancado gemidos de admiración entre los magos que se encargaban de evaluarles.

Todos los chicos de séptimo se quedaron mirando con fascinación la majestuosa ave, que sobrevoló por sus cabezas hasta llegar donde John quien solo pudo sonreír de medio lado extendiendo la mano para sentir la magia de su novio, mientras miraba a Sherlock a la distancia.

—_Presumido_— le insinuó moviendo solo los labios, a lo que el Ravenclaw simplemente se encogió de hombros, pareciendo tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo mientras el patronus desaparecía en el aire.

Mientras los Examinadores veían a otra alumna, una voz llegó al oído de John haciéndole voltear. Jim Moriarty se encontraba allí, sujetando de un brazo a su compañero, Moran, el que se veía bastante enfadado.

—Si él pudo, yo perfectamente…—

—No. Dije que no, Sebastian— el tono de Moriarty no aceptaba argumento en contra, pero Moran parecía tener toda la intención de oponerse de igual manera, cuando clavó su mirada en el rostro de John.

Por un momento ambos rubios se observaron fijamente, John sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar como Moran casi le había roto la tráquea al regreso de las vacaciones de navidad, tan solo porque le había preguntado que _dónde había dejado a su amo_. Todos en Hogwarts sabían que Jim controlaba a Moran como si tuviese un látigo en la mano, pero al rubio de Slytherin no le gustaba que se lo recordasen.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios delgados de Moran mientras John se giraba rápidamente hacia otro lado para caminar rumbo a un grupo donde habían algunos de sus compañeros de equipo hablando de Quidditch. Quiso olvidar la sonrisa que aún podía sentir en su nuca mientras charlaba del Mundial de Quidditch que se llevaría a cabo ese año, pero nunca llegó con los otros jugadores porque fue atrapado por el brazo de Sherlock cuyos ojos brillaban demasiado.

—Sherlock ¿qué haces?— preguntó algo sorprendido por la actitud ajena y sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago por la cercanía. Esa última semana apenas se habían visto, por culpa de John que había estado demasiado estresado por los EXTASIS. Y ahora que le tenía tan… a la mano… casi no podía resistir sus deseos de besarle. Lo que era una pésima idea, porque aún quedaba el último examen por rendirse y si comenzaba a besar a Sherlock ahora no estaba seguro de poder parar pronto.

—John… he descubierto el cómo el Calamar Gigante llegó al Lago Oscuro. Lo he descubierto y quiero un premio por eso—.

Los ojos de Sherlock Holmes brillaban y John tenía una sabida debilidad por sus ojos brillantes. Era capaz de convencerle de realizar barbaridad y media, e incluso de culparse a si mismo para que Sherlock pudiese continuar con la investigación. Algún día debía aprender a decirle que no a Sherlock pero… ese día no era hoy.

Una hora y media después John regresó a los jardines del colegio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el EXTASIS de DCLAO. Volvió con la ropa desarreglada y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, aunque su mirada estaba levemente preocupada. Cuando pudo notar que los Examinadores recién iban por la P, como podía ver al Albus estar rindiendo su examen ante la mirada atenta de Rose y Malfoy, se relajó del todo, sonriendo más y acercándose a ver también el examen de su amigo.

Sherlock llegó poco después de él, caminando de manera tranquila y con la mirada perdida como siempre, si no hubiese estado metiéndole mano a John hace diez minutos en el Armario de las Escobas de los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Su mirada se encontró con la de su novio y pareció relampaguear un momento, antes de pararse a su lado mirando con falso interés el examen del novio de su primo.

—Al final no te dije cómo fue que el Calamar Gigante llegó al Gran Lago— murmuró Sherlock con las manos juntas tras las espalda.

El sol pegaba fuerte y John sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco se ponía aún más caliente de lo que había estado hace un rato cuando estaba entre los brazos del Ravenclaw. Se quitó los mechones húmedos de la frente y se encogió de hombros aceptando las palabras del joven detective.

El de negros cabellos se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies mientras veía a Albus crear un escudo protector muy potente, para luego mirar a su pareja de reojo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente?—.

Un silencio se escuchó en los jardines antes de que un Examinador diese por terminado el Examen, poniéndole un Extraordinario a Albus. Scorpius y Rose se sonrieron mutuamente felices, mientras John sonreía a la distancia.

—Humg, si quieres—.

John no iba a mirar a Sherlock, pero sabía que en ese momento debía lucir enfurruñado. El misterio del Calamar Gigante había sido uno que les había acompañado durante toda su estancia escolar, desde el día en que llegaron al colegio y Sherlock perdió su bufanda en el lago, siéndole devuelta por un tentáculo. El haber acabado resolviendo el misterio una semana antes de que su vida en Hogwarts terminase tenía un poco de Justicia Poética. Y también algo de olor a mentira cochina.

Había dos opciones. Ok, habían tres. Primero, que Sherlock realmente lo hubiese descubierto recientemente, o ahora mismo. Dudoso, y poco probable, pero no del todo imposible. Segundo, que Sherlock no hubiese descubierto nada y solo hubiese dicho eso para hacerse el interesante, y probablemente mintiese como un cosaco al preguntarle. Más probable, pero poco posible si conocías bien a Sherlock Holmes. Y Tercero… que Sherlock lo hubiese descubierto hace mucho tiempo y por algún motivo desconocido estuvo esperando hasta el día de hoy para revelárselo. Muy probable, y bastante posible.

Así que no iba a darle el gusto. No iba a mostrar interés, y tampoco le iba a mirar para no dejarse llevar por esas miradas de cachorro de… ¡maldición, lo había mirado!

Sintiendo su corazón estremecerse, John acabó por rendirse y mirar a su novio, suspirando y sonriendo indulgente.

—Bien, cuéntame ¿cómo fue que llegó al Lago Oscuro?—.

Pero ahora era Sherlock quien no quería contarlo.

—No, ya perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora no lo diré—.

—Oh, vamos, Sherlock, no seas niño ¡Cuéntame, quiero saber!— le pidió John acercándosele, pero el Ravenclaw comenzó a alejarse falsamente ofendido.

—No, voy a llevarme el secreto a la tumba—.

—¡Sherlock!—.

Durante media hora estuvo John persiguiendo a Sherlock por los terrenos del castillo, prácticamente olvidando por completo que su EXTASIS de DCLAO le estaba esperando. Cuando Sherlock le jaló de regresó al sitio de Examinación, John perdió el aliento al notar de que casi llega tarde y que habían estado a punto de llamar a Rose y dejarlo a él con un _Troll_.

Pero no le importó al final, cuando al memorar los minutos previos donde reía persiguiendo a Sherlock, disfrutando de ver las sonrisas en ese rostro amado, pudo convocar el mejor Patronus de su vida antes de continuar con su examen con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, ya lo había probado Lily Potter, la madre del Elegido: _La mejor Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era el_ **_Amor_**.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Awwww mucha ternura ¿cierto? Es el penúltimo capítulo, y siento el corazón apretado ¿ustedes no? Espero que si (?) ahahaha xD_

_Hice trampa, porque al final en vez de Clase es el Examen final, pero lo dejé así porque, bueno, John nos enseña la mejor lección que se pueda necesitar sobre DCLAO a final ¿no creen? Que lov._

_Ay, no quiero escribir el próximo. Sé que solo es un paso más pero… bueno, todo debe terminar en algún momento. Quizás vuelva en algún momento al Potter!Lock si es que hay interesados (?). Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo esto y la verdad es que si duele terminarlo –suspiro–_

_Bueno, ya el próximo es el final. Quiero prometerles que no habrá sensibilería barata, pero, que bah, seguramente si habrá xD ahahaha_

_Un beso grande, y gracias por sus reviews c:_


	20. Plataforma 9 34

**Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Harry Potter. Johnlock, Mystrade, Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Draco, Otras posiblemente.

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro I'm Sherlocked. Está ubicado, temporalmente, en la post guerra, luego del "Epílogo" del último libro de la Saga, con los protagonistas adultos y sus hijos en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Plataforma 9 3/4**

Cuando John vio todas sus cosas dentro de su Baúl, cerrado casi a la fuerza al no caber ni un knut adentro, por primera vez fue consciente en verdad de que el próximo año ya no volvería a usar esa cama. Ni ese cuarto. Ni la torre.

Era extraño como habían pasado siete años tan de repente. Parecía ayer cuando había entrado al Gran Comedor escuchando la perorata de Sherlock sobre lo absurdo de que un Sombrero Mágico te "_Seleccionara_" –aunque en ese entonces no sabía que ese chico de negros cabellos ondulados y mirada transparente se llamaba así–. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando se metió en problemas por primera vez con el Ravenclaw, cuando hizo la prueba para entrar al Equipo de Quidditch alentado por su hermana Harry que ya era Cazadora, cuando tuvo su primera Clase de Adivinación y Trelawney había vaticinado la muerte de su madre, lo cual se había cumplido dos meses más tarde por un cáncer fulminante.

Había pasado demasiado de su vida en ese cuarto y pronto ya no se sentía con fuerzas para irse. Sus compañeros parecían pensar de forma parecida, porque todos miraban con añoranza el lugar y se enviaban mutuas miradas consoladoras, sujetándose de los postes de las camas o sentados en ellas simplemente admirando el alrededor.

La voz de Albus les avisó que eran las diez de la mañana, que en una hora saldría el Expreso y que había que ir a los coches que les llevarían a la estación en treinta minutos.

—Es el momento de los últimos adioses— suspiró el pelinegro mientras le daba unas palmaditas a John en el hombro —Creo que le haré una visita al Sauce Boxeador— bromeó provocando una risa de todos los Gryffindor de séptimo. Esperen, de los ex Gryffindor de séptimo. Después de todo, ya estaban graduados.

John vio a Albus salir del cuarto y no le costó imaginar que iría a buscar a Scorpius, probablemente para despedirse juntos de aquel lugar que habían podido llamar hogar. Teóricamente él haría lo mismo con Sherlock y de hecho lo esperaba allí desde hace media hora pero por algún motivo el Ravenclaw aún no se había asomado, lo que comenzaba a intrigarle.

Verificando una vez más que nada se le quedase, John salió prácticamente al vuelo del cuarto bajando las escaleras a la Sala Común de dos en dos. Muchos chicos comenzaron a gemir y rodearle en cuanto pisó la Sala, quejándose de que se fuese, de que ya no volverían a ganar la Copa de Quidditch (que ese año había suya de nuevo) y que echarían mucho de menos sus relatos en el Diario Escolar. John se encontraba verdaderamente enternecido por la sincera admiración que provocaba en los más pequeños, pero no tenía tiempo así que les agradeció a todos y corrió fuera despidiéndose de la Dama Gorda con una reverencia mientras la mujer en el cuadro se limpiaba unas lagrimitas con una pañuelo.

Mientras corría hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, John se iba empapando de los recuerdos que le provocaban los pasillos del castillo, los cuadros que le saludaban al pasar y la piedra que resonaba bajo sus pisadas. Tan concentrado como iba ni siquiera notó a quien caminaba en su dirección hasta que fue atrapado por esos brazos, pegándose a ese pecho y a ese aroma. _Ah, Sherlock_.

—¡Te iba a buscar!—.

—Yo también, me retrasé porque Molly Hooper no quería dejarme ir. No preguntes, no es una historia agradable— gruñó el pelinegro mientras miraba al rubio en su pecho que simplemente permaneció allí un momento, oliéndole y sintiéndole —John, a cada momento creo que te pareces más a ese Patronus tuyo. Eres todo un pulgoso can—.

—Oh, cállate— le respondió John mientras jalaba la bufanda de Ravenclaw para que Sherlock bajase a su altura y poder besarle los labios. Lo que fuese para que dejase de burlarse del noble Golden Retriever que era su patronus. No todos podían tener impresionantes Fénix para protegerse, y Sherlock debía entenderlo algún día.

Se miraron profundamente luego de que terminaron el beso y luego John sonrió acariciando la mejilla del más alto lleno de cariño.

—Nos quedan veinte minutos y contando para tomar los carruajes y que nos dejen en la Estación de Hogsmeade a las 9. Así que espero que tengas pensando en algo que quieras hacer en este rato o tendremos que besarnos aquí mismo durante todo ese tiempo y seguro que Filch podría gritar—

—Pues aunque la expectativa de que Filch nos grite por encontrarnos besándonos en un pasillo es realmente tentadora, tengo ya algo pensado— sonrió Sherlock acariciando la cintura de su Gryffindor —Aunque nos va a llevar algo más que veinte minutos. Yo diría que unos cuarenta y cinco si somos suficientemente veloces— la mirada confundida de John fue lo suficientemente elocuente para que Sherlock sonriese más y sacase de su bolsillo dos objetos minúsculos antes de pronunciar el contra hechizo que les devolvió a su tamaño habitual para sorpresa del rubio —Planeo un último tour express por todo el castillo. Seguro que estás de acuerdo con que es una brillante idea—.

—En… ¿esas cosas? Sherlock ¿de dónde las sacaste? De hecho la pregunta es ¿realmente se pueden mantener el aire?— John apenas podía controlar la risa ante la mirada ofendida de su novio quien le tiró uno de los objetos el que atrapó por puro instinto.

—Pues naturalmente las saqué del Armario de las Escobas. Y claro que pueden volar, yo mismo las hechicé y reparé. Ahora, apresúrate— Sherlock se subió con elegancia sobre su escoba, una vieja Barredora con todas las pajas de la cola mal cortadas, antes de darle una mirada descreída a John —¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? No nos van a expulsar— bromeó Sherlock mientras con una patada se elevaba un par de pies del suelo, totalmente estable.

John observó la vieja Comet 260 que Sherlock le había entregado y suspiró con una diminuta sonrisa mientras se subía. El Ravenclaw tenía razón ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Entre risas y bromas comenzaron a recorrer el castillo por los distintos pasillos, esquivando estudiantes y armaduras que se interponían en sus caminos. Saludaron a la Dama Gris y al fantasma de Colin Creevey quienes paseaban por el ala Oeste, despidiéndose de cuadros y retratos que les habían ayudado en más de una ocasión en sus misiones nocturnas. John le jaló la cola a la Señorita Norris Segunda en el segundo piso y Sherlock se robó una lágrima de la lámpara del vestíbulo como recuerdo, ganándose una mirada de John que le decía "_sentimental_" con luces de neón. Por supuesto que el joven detective le ignoró.

Filch les gritó y la profesora Siniestra se llevó las manos a la cabeza con espanto cuando les vio recorrer el Gran Comedor por el aire ante las risas de los pocos alumnos que quedaban allí despidiéndose, pero cuando salieron por la puerta principal ya nadie puedo seguir reclamando. El sol de Escocia les saludó con alegría, haciendo que ambos jóvenes magos se mirasen con orgullo antes de girar sus escobas para admirar el hermoso edificio que les había recibido hace siete años como si fuesen parte de él.

El viento mecía sus cabellos y les obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos mientras se elevaban zigzagueando por entre los torreones del castillo, pero eso no les detuvo. Subieron hasta la Torre de Astronomía desde donde el Director Dumbledore había caído hacía ya 26 años, y John propuso visitar la Piedra de los Héroes y el Cementerio de Hogwarts antes de marcharse.

Sobrevolaron los Invernaderos y el Sauce Boxeador, apenas pudiendo John convencer a Sherlock de que no era buena idea ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Después de todo ya solo faltaban veinte minutos para que el Tren partiese. No les preocupaban sus equipajes ya que la magia de los elfos haría que llegasen, pero no sería extraño si el Expreso les dejase atrás a ellos dos, obligándoles a la humillación de tener que pedir la Red Fluu a la directora, o peor, tener que esperar al tren del día siguiente.

Además… sería el último viaje como parte de la comunidad de Hogwarts. No se lo podían perder.

Volaron por sobre la Cancha de Quidditch, Sherlock fastidiando a John porque estaba seguro de que le vio lágrimas en los ojos mientras observaba los postes. Y luego se dirigieron hacia el Lago Oscuro.

Lo sobrevolaron en silencio, observando sus propios reflejos en el agua y luego mirándose entre ellos, sonriéndose mutuamente. Luego de que Sherlock se negase por enésima vez a contar la razón de la llegada del Calamar Gigante al Lago, John aseguró que vio un tentáculo del Calamar sacudiéndose en forma de despedida, pero Sherlock insistió que había sido solo su imaginación, negándose a aceptar las ondas en el agua como una prueba.

Y finalmente llegaron a la Estación de Trenes, bajando con elegancia de sus viejas escobas ante las miradas impresionadas de los niños más pequeños quienes les observaban llenos de admiración, a diferencia de los mayores que solo les daban sonrisas burlonas o rodaban los ojos.

Con todo el descaro del mundo Sherlock volvió a empequeñecer las escobas y se las entregó en la mano a Madame Hooch quien le miró primero con irritación para luego suspirar agotadamente, diciendo lo que todo el profesorado estaba pensando en ese mismo instante, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

—El próximo año será un año muy extraño sin usted dando dolores de cabeza por aquí, señor Holmes—.

* * *

Sherlock y John habían conseguido un compartimiento solo para ellos que les duró menos de diez minutos antes de que un grupo de jóvenes fans del futuro Medimago Watson lo invadiesen con sus llantos. Pero no fue el único que recibió visita, también hubo varios que se acercaron a Sherlock tanto con buenas como con malas intenciones, consiguiendo que finalmente todos fuesen expulsados casi a golpe de varita por el joven detective.

Cuando por fin habían estado solos, con las ventanas polarizadas y el pomo de la puerta hechizado, ambos pudieron mirarse por fin con tranquilidad, sentados uno frente al otro, considerando lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que estaba terminando.

John se sintió atrapado por un momento por sus sentimientos y tragó saliva copiosamente antes de bajar la mirada. En un mes tendría que dar el examen para la Academia de Medimagia y aunque sus EXTASIS habían sido muy buenos, no sabía aún si conseguiría esa beca. Harry le había enviado una lechuza no hace mucho diciéndole que verdaderamente necesitaban vender la casa de sus padres, porque era un gasto que no podían mantener. Y John… John se sentía tan solo un poco perdido.

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer Sherlock con su vida. Y todo era tan condenadamente frustrante.

—John… no eres una chica, no llores porque se terminó el colegio— suspiró Sherlock mientras le daba un golpecito con el pie.

—No estoy llorando— le refutó John mirándole a los ojos teniendo razón, pero sabiendo que Sherlock tenía un punto allí. No estaba llorando, pero podría estarlo. De hecho podría llorar en cualquier momento, porque no sabía que iba a pasar con su vida después de ese día.

A pesar de que siempre había dicho que Sherlock era prácticamente un ciborg respecto a los sentimientos (cuando se lo dijo en la cara tuvo que explicarle al Ravenclaw en aquella ocasión _qué era_ un ciborg), Sherlock siempre podía leerlo como un libro abierto, cada una de sus emociones y sensaciones. No siempre sabía cómo reaccionar ante el conocimiento, pero siempre sabía que ocurría algo. En ese momento algo leyó en sus ojos que ablandó su dura capa exterior y permitió que algo de lo suyo escapase. Solo un poco, todo para tranquilizar las inseguridades de John y mantenerlo a salvo. A su lado.

—Voy a hacer un par de exámenes de equivalencia y entraré a una Universidad muggle, John— explicó de pronto mientras se recargaba en su asiento y juntaba sus palmas pasando sus dedos índices por sobre sus labios, pensativo —Tendré que tomar quizás algunos cursos de nivelación, pero entraré a la Universidad y estudiaré todo sobre la Química y las Ciencias Muggles. Voy a especializarme y luego regresaré al Estudio Mágico e integraré ambas ramas. Sé que se puede. Por medio de la Ciencia mejoraremos la Magia, y viceversa— una sonrisa amplia se posó en sus labios y de pronto sus ojos enfocaron a John quien se veía muy impresionado —Y te necesito conmigo para que me ayudes. Lo haremos juntos—.

No estaba pidiendo por favor ni estaba sugiriendo. Estaba asegurando de que así sería y a John jamás se le pasó por la mente que eso no pudiese ser. Simplemente sonrió y asintió mientras sentía como poco a poco sus temores iban desapareciendo. Lo haría, de alguna forma sobreviviría al mañana. Porque Sherlock iba a estar con él.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Estación King Cross, Sherlock y John esperaron que un poco de gente bajase antes de ellos comenzar a moverse. John había visto entre el gentío a su hermana Harry con su túnica del Ministerio, esperando a por él con una sonrisa de medio lado; y del mismo modo Sherlock había podido ver a su madre, tan alta y esbelta como solo ella podía ser, buscándole entre todos los estudiantes para avergonzarle hasta la muerte con sus besos y abrazos, por supuesto. Mycroft no estaba en esa ocasión, pero tenía un reemplazo adecuado: Greg Lestrade, quien estaba en ese momento charlando con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy quienes seguro esperaban a sus hijos.

Con un par de movimientos de varita ambos bajaron sus equipajes y se miraron mutuamente para acabar por salir primero John. Pero casi mejor no lo hubiese hecho, porque de pronto se topó de frente con James Moriarty quien al verlo sonrió como si la Navidad se le hubiese adelantado, de una forma muy aterradora.

—¡John, Sherly! Pensé que ya no les vería. Solo quería despedirme correctamente de ustedes, fueron tan entretenidos mientras Hogwarts duró— el tono de voz zalamero de Moriarty chocaba tan brutalmente con su mirada fría, que John solo puro estremecerse. Tras el moreno estaba Sebastian Moran quien les miraba igual de burlón que siempre, cargando su baúl y el de Jim con la magia de su varita.

—Oh, pues yo también tengo algo que decirte, Moriarty— sonrió lleno de sorna Sherlock parándose a un lado de John irguiéndose a toda su altura —Cuídate los pasos, porque voy a tenerte vigilado. Y seguro que nos encontraremos afuera, y allí no hay tontas normas de pasillo que me impidan atraparte infraganti—.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jim se amplió mientras mostraba todos sus dientes y asentía claramente complacido.

—Y yo voy a estar esperando que me atrapes, Sherlock— aceptó mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar para bajar del vagón, deteniéndose justo antes de hacerlo para darles una última mirada, fría como el hielo —Solo no te tardes demasiado, o tendré que empezar a presionarte para que te apresures— sonrió antes de desaparecer en la salida.

Sebastian Moran miró al Gryffindor y al Ravenclaw de arriba hacia abajo una última vez antes de sonreír una vez más.

—Cuídense— susurró en un tono que parecía más una amenaza que una despedida, antes de seguir al otro ex Slytherin.

John tragó saliva cuando se quedaron solos en el vagón y sintió fríos en su frente los dedos de Sherlock quien solo le acomodó unos mechones rubios antes de empujarle para que caminasen.

En el Andén ambos se vieron estrujados por diferentes mujeres, estrecharon manos y besaron mejillas, se despidieron de viejos compañeros y de grandes amigos. Sherlock soltó un lacónico "_Tío_" hacia Draco Malfoy quien le sonrió de medio lado orgulloso de su sangre, mientras John susurraba un poco más allá un "_Señora Holmes_" antes de ser abrazado hasta perder el aliento por su suegra.

La gente comenzaba a abandonar el Andén 9 3/4 y poco a poco solo su grupo iba quedando. Los Potter y los Malfoy se despidieron, siguiendo el camino que antes hubieron seguido los Weasley, y pronto fue el turno de los dos Watson y los Holmes junto con Lestrade.

—Fue un gusto verla una vez más, señora Holmes— se despidió Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de la madre de Mycroft y Sherlock, la que solo rió y le jaló para darle un abrazo y besar su mejilla.

—Tonterías, mi niña, tonterías, un gusto será cuando vengas a la Mansión y disfrutes de nuestros deliciosos helados y las piscinas ¿no es así, Sherlock querido?—.

—Humg— fue toda la respuesta que consiguió de su hijo quien observaba a John quien parecía un poco incómodo.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, señora Holmes— le sonrió el auror Lestrade mientras tomaba con suavidad el brazo de la mujer quien solo le gruñó.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Mamá, Greg cielo? Muy bien, Sherly, dale un beso a tu novio y vamos ya a casa. John, espero verte pronto por la Mansión—.

—Por supuesto, Señora, cuando usted desee—.

Todos pasaron el muro que daba al King Cross muggle y se dieron las últimas despedidas mientras Sherlock y John seguían sin saber que decirse. Cuando la voz de Harry llamó una vez más a John para que se apresurase alcanzarle en el vehículo, el joven detective finalmente se decidió y extendió una tarjeta hacia el ex Gryffindor y le sonrió levemente nervioso.

—Te espero el jueves, a las 5:30 en punto. No te retrases— le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse con toda la elegancia que poseía caminando rápidamente hacia su madre y su cuñado, quien llevaba su baúl.

Mientras Harry encendía el pequeño Fiat que poseía y sintonizaba una radio con alguna música que le gustase, John se dedicó a observar con atención aquel pequeño cuadrado de cartulina blanca que Sherlock le había entregado, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

"_221B Baker Street, Londres_"

¿Para qué preocuparse por el futuro si siempre iba a tener a Sherlock Holmes para decidirlo por él? John comenzaba a pensar que, tal como le ocurría en Hogwarts, era momento de relajarse y disfrutar del viaje.

Disfrutar el viaje y preparar el bolsillo para las multas, porque quizás saltarse las normas en el castillo equivalía a castigos, pero allí en el mundo real se iba a necesitar dinero de verdad para sacarse los problemas de encima.

Gracias a Merlín que los Holmes eran ricos.

۞ **_Nox Aeternus_**۞

* * *

_Y Fin_.

Hemos llegado al último de los capítulos de este desafío y debo reconocer que fue un verdadero placer. Este capítulo en especial fue un real placer de escribir, porque pude hablar de algo que amo: el Castillo Hogwarts. Por mí que se muera Harry (Ok, no), lo verdaderamente memorable de toda la saga es el Castillo. Es Eterno, es Mágico, y es Enorme. Puede recibir a cuantos personajes se te ocurran, originales o de otras series, y si eres capaz de hilarlos con el mundo… siempre surge algo encantador.

He disfrutado como no se imaginan llevar a Sherlock y cía. a Hogwarts. He disfrutado pensando en maldades para Moriarty, aunque no haya hecho casi ninguna (o al menos que nos hayamos podido enterar), me ha gustado mucho poder usar a los personajes canónicos de Harry Potter y jugar un poco con sus futuros. Quizás se hayan quedado con la duda de cómo fue que Albus y Scorpius comenzaron a salir, o Harry y Draco, pero en el fandom hay muchos fanfics que explican eso ¡escojan el que quieran! Ahahaha.

Este fanfic fue del último año en Hogwarts de Sherlock, John, Moriarty, Moran, Scorpius, Albus y Rose. Probablemente de los Scarmander también, aunque no pude desarrollarlos tanto como me hubiese gustado (los amo, son gemelos e hijos de Luna ¿pueden ser mejores?). Sus años anteriores tendrán que quedarse a la imaginación de cada uno, pero solo tengan presente (como decía el prólogo del primer capítulo de las **_Lechuzas_**) que en todos esos seis años anteriores Sherlock se metió en muchos, muchos, muchos problemas. Y todos con su querido John al lado.

¿El futuro? Quien lo sabe. No me cabe duda de que Sherlock conseguirá unir las disciplinas mágicas y científicas para crear un método nuevo e insuperable, como tampoco el que John se volverá un gran Medimago, pero que no se pueda resistir a un buen reto contra un mago oscuro, acabando por ayudar ambos a Lestrade y Harry en sus casos. ¿Jim y Seb? Seguro que metidos en problemas, pero siempre juntos. Después de todo, Seb es de Jim ¿no? Hasta más allá de la muerte.

¡OH! Y el título. Estuve MUY, MUY tentada de poner en este capítulo final esa frase, el "_Elemental, mi querido Gryffindor_". Pero al final decidí no hacerlo, para honrar un poco el canon de Sherlock Holmes, donde no hay ni un solo libro de Arthur Conan Doyle donde Sherlock diga "_Elemental mi querido Watson_", pero que sin lugar a dudas debió decirlo en algún momento. Aquí es igual, no está textual pero… seguro que ante alguna conclusión debió decirlo c:

Muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Gracias mil por sus comentarios, y aquellos que leen pero no dejan comentarios, gracias igual… aunque sus comentarios me harían mucho más feliz.

Quiero agradecerle especialmente a _Andromeda-Chan, Amelia Badguy, Birds Ate My Face, Deadloss, Dheisen Weslin, Grune Blatter y Kokoro Yana_, vuestros comentarios fueron los que dieron ánimos para mantenerme firme y poder publicar cada uno de los 20 capítulos de este fic. Seguramente sin comentarios me hubiese rendido mucho antes, así que ¡GRACIAS!

Eso, y nos vemos pronto en algún otro fanfic espero! ¡un beso grande! (Estén atentos a los Spin Off de esta historia que quizás suba uvu)

PD: Si a alguien le llamó la atención la mención del fantasma de Colin Creevey, le invito a leer mi fanfic sobre él, el cual pueden hallar en mi perfil (Publicidad Gratis, wiii). Se llama "_Colin Creevey_" y aunque "_temporalmente_" no coincide con este fanfic, no pude evitar hacer una referencia. Lo amo tanto a él.


End file.
